Dream Princess
by Yuzukiis
Summary: "This is our secret place." The woman with beautiful purple hair and stunning green eyes smiles. "Our garden of glass." As Eli stares back she can't help but get lost in those eyes. NozoEli centric. KotoUmi, NicoMaki, RinPana, TsubaHono.
1. The Invitation

"This is our secret place." The woman with beautiful purple hair and stunning green eyes smiles. "Our garden of glass." She holds out her hand for Eli to take.

The view is breathtaking. The garden is so beautiful and green, with many different colored flowers, mostly lilies. Even the mysterious woman makes Eli's heart skip a beat. Eli places her hand in the other woman's. She takes the other woman in her arms. She feels warm all over and she can't help but smile. "Tell me your name." Eli whispers into her ear. Instead, she feels a hand cup her cheek and is met with those wonderful green eyes again. As Eli stares back she can't help but get lost in those eyes. She can see the other woman's face getting closer, Eli doesn't fight it.

She closes her eyes and right when she thinks she will feel the other woman's lips, she wakes up from her deep slumber.

Eli sits up and gasps for air. She holds her hand over her cheek. All the warmth she felt was gone. She can't help but feel empty and cold.

* * *

It takes her a little bit but Eli gets up and begins her morning routine. She notices that her roommate and sister, Umi, has already woken up and left. Eli pays no mind and starts to freshen up. After fixing her long blonde hair into a tight ponytail, she opens her closet and finds her uniform hanging. It consists of a long-sleeved black jacket with two rows of gold buttons on the front and red details including the shoulder epaulets. Three red stripes are at the sleeves of the jacket, symbolizing that it is a Royal Guard Uniform. A gold chord passes diagonally over the right shoulder and along with that, she has to wear a pair of white gloves and a red standard belt. The pants that go with it are black and she has to wear knee high black boots.

Eli slips on her pants and puts on her boots before putting on her jacket. She fixes her uniform nicely and dusts off the Minami family crest that is pinned onto the left side of her jacket. There's also a peaked cap and cape that goes along with the rest of the uniform but it's not required unless you leave the kingdom. Eli then picks up her katana and fixes it to sit on her left hip. She takes one last look in the mirror and sighs. She wants to see that woman again.

* * *

"Eli?" A familiar voice calls. Eli turns around and spots Umi, in the same uniform and with her weapon on her hip. "Did you have a that dream again? I can see it in the way you're walking." She catches up to the blonde and pats her back. Eli can only sigh in response. "C'mon, maybe a nice breakfast will cheer you up."

Eli absentmindedly follows Umi out of their quarters. As she follows behind Umi, she gazes up at the castle.

The Minami Kingdom. Known as one of the biggest and most influential kingdoms throughout the land of Otonokizaka. That's where Eli and Umi reside, giving their lives to serve the Royal Family. The two young girls play a vital role in the future of this kingdom.

Eli is from the Ayase family, known for their excellent swordsmanship and archery. Eli's father is the current commander of the Royal Guard. As for Umi, she is the last of the Sonoda family. When Umi was young, her mother died due to illness and when she was 7, her father died in the line of duty. Eli's father and Umi's father were very close, so there was no way that Umi would be left alone on the streets. She was adopted into Eli's family and they grew up together.

As girls in the Ayase family, they were not forced to undergo harsh training to become knights. But Eli wanted to be like her father and make him proud so she followed his foot steps. As for Umi, she looked for any way to pay back the Ayase family and become useful. So Eli and Umi were trained from a young age to become knights, like many in the Ayase family before them. Now at the age of 17 and 16, Eli and Umi were acknowledged as knights of the Royal Guard. They spend everyday working hard for the Minami family. Their most important job, is to protect the princess, Kotori. Their job isn't that hard, because the princess never leaves the kingdom but they know not to take it lightly.

"Eli." Umi waves her hand in front of Eli's face.

"Huh?" Eli mutters. Umi points in front of Eli. She had a plate of food in front of her.

"Eat while it's still warm, we've got to get to the princess soon." Umi starts eating her food. Eli nods and begins eating too. She can't help but think about her dream again.

Every couple of days she dreams of the beautiful woman with purple hair and green eyes. It makes Eli irritated because she's never even met her.

* * *

Both girls head to the tallest tower in the castle. That's where Kotori's room is. Umi is the first to the door and she knocks, "Excuse me, Princess. It's Sonoda and Ayase." Inside the princess's room, we hear a thud. "Princess?!" Umi yells and opens the door. Eli rushes in behind Umi.

There was no intruder but their fragile princess on the floor rubbing her head. "Ow..." She mutters. Both Eli and Umi let out a sigh of relief. Umi holds out her hand for Kotori.

"Princess, what happened? Did you hurt your head bad?" Umi asks. Kotori takes her hand and Umi helps her up.

"Um...I was...I just tripped! That's all." She laughs. Umi looks back at Eli but she just shrugs. "G-Good morning, Umi-chan, Eli-chan."

"P-Princess, there's no need for you to address us like that, surely we're not very imp-" Umi waves her hands frantically.

"Umi." Eli puts her hand on Umi's shoulder. "We have this same conversation everyday. And everyday I tell you the same thing. Whatever the princess wants, she will get." Eli winks at Kotori and she chuckles.

"Thank you, Eli-chan."

"Only for you, princess." Eli and Kotori laugh at Umi who just sighs.

"Ugh..." Umi mutters, "I have to make my rounds..." She gives us a small wave and exits Kotori's room.

"She's so cute...I love a girl in uniform." Kotori mutters. Eli looks at her and smirks. Kotori realizes she spoke out loud and her face reddens.

"I know Kotori-chan." She nods in approval. "But I'll spare you from the teasing today. Do you have a couple minutes?" Kotori nods her head and ushers Eli to sit down on her desk chair. "I had the dream again."

"Oh!" Kotori perks up. "The one with the garden and the pretty woman?"

"Yeah..." Eli's eyes move toward the window. She stands up and looks out at the blue sky. "I don't even know why I have these dreams. It makes me feel so warm inside but I can't have it and it sucks." She sighs.

A short pause and Kotori gasps. Eli turns back and sees Kotori rummaging through her night stand. "Aha!" She pulls out a letter. "Look at this!" Kotori hands the letter to Eli. It was decorated with hearts and glitter. Eli reads the letter aloud.

"You are invited to Nishikino Maki's 16th Birthday Party/Masquerade Ball." Eli says.

"What if you see your dream girl there?" Kotori says excitedly.

"Eh...She's probably not even real." She scratches her head. Kotori shrugs and walks in front of her mirror, checking on her outfit for the day.

"Would you like to come?" Kotori asks.

"Of course. I couldn't let my princess leave the castle by herself." Eli says proudly. She can't let her emotions get ahold of her duty. She's got to ditch the sad act and start being the knight she is.

"I like to ask anyway, you guys are my friends!"

"And also your knights."

"But my friends." Kotori turns around and gives Eli a warm smile. "I care about your well being as well as Umi-chan's."

* * *

"A party?" Umi stops and turns to Eli and Kotori. Umi returned from her rounds to walk Kotori to her study.

"Yeah! It'll be so much fun. Are you and Eli-chan going to wear masks too?" Kotori smiles at Umi. Eli knows that Umi can't resist Kotori's smile. She herself may not have realized it, but Eli for sure knows they both like each other.

"U-Uh...I have to wear protection!" Umi blurts out.

There's a long pause before Eli starts laughing, leaving both Umi and Kotori to be blushing messes. Eli laughs so hard that she holds her stomach, "Oh man...Umi, never change." She pats Umi on the back and continues walking. "Kotori-chan, Umi will dress up with you, and I'll just do my usual job. Umi needs a break, plus she can keep an eye on you better if she's with you the whole evening like that. Take her as like, your date or plus one."

"D-Date?!" They both blurt out. Eli chuckles.

"A-Absolutely not!" Umi yells. "It's our duty to protect the princess, we can't fool around." Eli turns around and shakes her head.

"What do you say, princess? Does that sound like a good plan?" Eli grins and gives Kotori a knowing look.

"That does actually. I would love to see Umi-chan dance!" Kotori winks at Eli and Umi turns to her in shock.

"Whatever the princess wants, she gets!" Eli laughs. Umi's face turns red in embarrassment.

"It's next week, I can help you pick out an outfit!" Kotori latches onto Umi's arm and she faints. She falls to the ground with a big thud. "Umi-chan?!"

"Oh dear." Is all Eli can say.


	2. The Promotion

"Cheer up, Umi." Eli pats Umi's back. Nishikino's party was next week. Kotori somehow managed to convince both Eli and Umi to dress up but still be doing their jobs. Eli couldn't help but feel a little excited.

"Eli, you know how I am in these situations! At the princesses last birthday party she asked me to dance with her and I froze!" Umi's cheeks turn red and she tilts her head down.

"Oh, right..." Eli mutters. "Well, that was last year! It's a new year, Umi. You'll never get the princess if you don't make a mo-" Umi quickly covers Eli's mouth.

"E-Eli!" Umi yells. She grabs Eli's head and whispers in her ear, "I have no such feelings!" Eli smacks Umi's hand away.

"Sure, like you've never secretly wrote poems about her-"

"What?! How did you- I mean-"

Eli can only break away from her grasp and laugh. Umi stares at Eli with her mouth open, trying to find the words to explain herself. Eli loved to tease Umi but she knew it was too much this time around. "It's okay Umi, I'm just messing with you. C'mon, lets go shoot some arrows."

Umi perked up at the suggestion.

* * *

"Excellent as always." Eli mutters as she watches Umi hit dead in the middle of the target.

Archery wasn't Eli's strong point but she knew that if she had to use a bow, she could probably take someone out, considering that they wouldn't be as small as the training target. As for Umi, she was talented and there was no denying that. She preferred long distance, to carefully pick off her enemies one by one.

The breeze throughout the archery grounds feels nice to both of the girls. Umi lowers her bow and stares at her target. "This feels good to me. Standing here and practicing archery. This is where I belong."

Eli only tilts her head in confusion. She can understand where Umi is coming from, because Eli really only feels alive when she's fighting. "Hey um...I'm sorry again about earlier. You know I care about you and want you to be happy." Umi turns to Eli and gives her a smile.

"Thanks Eli. I care about you too and wish for the same thing." Umi tucks parts of her hair behind her ear. "We should head back. The princess will be finished with her morning studies soon."

* * *

As Eli and Umi arrive to Kotori's study, they find her just finishing her session. "Good afternoon princess." Both girls bow at their princess.

"Would you like us to accompany you for lunch?" Eli asks, standing up straight again.

"Actually I had something else in mind but it does require the both of you!" Kotori smiles. "Let's go out of the castle and in town!"

"In town?" Umi tilts her head. "For what reason?"

"You'll see." Kotori tugs on Umi's arm. "Please Umi, come with me. Eli-chan is going to come with me, right?" Kotori looks at Eli and she nods. Umi sighs and nods in defeat, she can't deny Kotori's request. As long as they keep her safe.

* * *

As the three girls walk across the bridge and into the town, many of the guards bow their heads. They all wore similar uniforms to Eli and Umi's except that the details were green instead of red and they didn't have all the fancy gold accessories. "Wow it's been so long so I've left the castle." Kotori skips ahead a few steps.

"Princess you came last week." Umi replies. Kotori looks back at her and pouts.

"But it feels so long ago! All I do is study and practice things I don't understand yet."

Eli lets the both of them have their own little conversation and checks her surroundings. The town was very peaceful and had barely any disturbances. Kotori really didn't need two knights with her but she loved their company anyway. The town that resides in the Minami kingdom was big and had many different stores and services. As they head down the main street, many commoners greet Kotori properly and go on with their day. The town loved their princess and they would do anything to keep her safe. "So princess, where are we going?" Eli asks.

"To see Alisa." She replies. "Hmm I wonder if she would like if we brought her some sweets?" Alisa was Eli and Umi's younger sister.

"What about your afternoon classes?" Umi asks. "We wouldn't want you to get in trouble because you were skipping out."

"Oh no, I'm free for the rest of the day. My teacher is out sick." Kotori smiles and talks further ahead, "C'mon lets go to Homura!"

* * *

Homura is a sweets shop in town's square. It was one of Kotori's favorite places to go to when she left the castle. Not only because they sold good sweets but because of the shop owner's daughter. Outside of the castle, Kotori would say that she's one of her closest friends. Eli has met her several times and they know she doesn't have a bad bone in her body. As the three girls enter Homura, a woman with brown hair greets them. "Ah, welcome Princess Kotori. And welcome Ayase and Sonoda."

"Good afternoon." Eli and Umi bow while Kotori walks up to the counter.

"Hello! Is Honoka-chan in today?" Kotori asks. The woman gives a small smile and begins packing Kotori's goods.

"Not today. She's with her father traveling to other Kingdoms to sell our sweets."

"Aw..." Kotori pouts.

"But the Nishikino family requested us to come for their daughter's birthday." The woman chuckles once she sees Kotori's face light up.

"That's one more reason to be excited about the party." Umi nods her head. Eli doesn't accompany Umi much when they go visit Honoka but she knows that the three of them get along very well.

* * *

"Alisa? Are you home?" Eli calls when she enters her family home. Kotori and Umi follow behind the older girl.

"Pardon the intrusion..." Both of them mutter.

"Alisa?" Eli calls again.

"Onee-chan?" She hears her sister's reply. They can hear running and Alisa appears from the hallway. "Princess Kotori!" She runs up excitedly to Kotori.

"We brought you sweets." Kotori shows Alisa the bag of sweets. Alisa gasps and hugs Kotori tight. Kotori chuckles as Alisa thanks her. "I have a request from you."

"Excuse me for a second princess." Alisa takes a breathe and then looks at her older sisters. "Onee-chan. Umi-nee. Hello." She nods her head and then gives her attention back to Kotori. "I'm sorry Princess Kotori, you can continue."

Eli and Umi turn to each other with blank stares. "Seriously, Alisa..." Alisa ushers Kotori to sit down with her.

"So! I have an important party coming up and I've convinced Umi-chan and Eli-chan to come with me! And I was wondering if you wanted to help me sew their outfits." Kotori looks at both of her knights and smiles before turning back to Alisa.

"Hah?" Eli and Umi turn to each other again and look back at their princess. Alisa can only give an excited look before she starts yelling.

"Wow really?! I can help you with that?! I'm so excited when can we start?" Unlike her sisters before her, Alisa instead took up sewing. Her and the Princess both have that interest in common and sometimes when Kotori has free time, her and Alisa sew together.

"We can start now!" With no other commands, Alisa runs to her room and comes back a few seconds later with her sewing kit.

"W-Wait!" Umi slowly starts backing up. "I thought I was just going to wear this and a mask." Her back hits the wall. "I'm not wearing a costume!" Before Umi starts in a full on sprint, Eli grabs her arm.

"Hold on Umi. We said we were going to do whatever the princess asks of us for this party. We're not going to back out, right?" Eli tightens her grip on Umi and she can only swallow in response.

* * *

Alisa and Kotori quickly took both of the girl's measurements. Well, for Eli it was quick but getting Umi to sit still and not move every time Kotori touched her was a challenge.

"Now, I know both of you aren't into wearing dresses." Kotori sits and begins thinking to herself.

"Right right." Eli nudges Umi with her elbow and they both nod at each other. "So we can just wear our uniforms."

"No!" Kotori snaps. It makes both knights and Alisa jump. "I want you both to wear suits."

"Suits?" Eli tilts her head. She looks at Umi but she can only shrug. "I guess it's better than wearing a dress."

"It's not very different than what we're wearing right now actually." Umi adds.

"Right, we're pretty well cleaned up right now if I must say."

"Well you're wearing what we make you on the night of the ball. Can we all agree on that?" Kotori asks and gives both of the other girls her biggest smile and brings her hands together. Both girls sigh and Kotori claps her hands. "Then it's decided! Only for the night of the ball. The rest of the days you may wear your uniforms."

"Huh? The rest of the days?" Eli asks.

"I didn't tell you? It's a week long celebration."

"Huh?!"

* * *

"A week long celebration? That's insane." Umi mutters. "It'll be nice to be away from the Kingdom and on our own but a whole week for someone's birthday?"

"Not just anyone's Umi. Princess Maki's birthday." Eli corrects her. They were back inside the castle and finishing up dinner. "It'll be fun to see Kotori enjoying herself, will it not?"

"Of course but anything could happen."

As Eli and Umi were about to exit the banquet hall, one of the messengers stops them. "Knights Ayase and Sonoda. The Commander has asked for you to both come to the great hall."

"Of course." Eli nods her head and begins walking to the great hall. Umi walks alongside her and mouths, "Do you know whats going on?" Eli can only shrug in response, her father only called for them when they were in trouble. Only once has their father called for them, when they made a mistake as rookies and never again have they made the same mistake. Commander Ayase has to discipline each knight for their mistakes, even if that includes his own daughters. A mistake is a mistake and must not be overlooked, especially in this line of work. Eli swallows nervously just thinking about it.

As they arrive to the great hall they both take one last breath of freedom. They look at each other and nod before opening the doors to the hall. At the end of the red carpet are the thrones of the Royal Family. The Queen was sitting in her throne, and their father was standing at her side.

Both girls quickly walk down the carpet and kneel once they reach a respectful distance from their Queen. "Your highness." They both say.

"You may stand." She replies. Her aura was always intimidating and Eli liked that about her Queen. She wasn't weak willed and always thought about her people. Even at the loss of their King several years ago, she has kept the kingdom growing. At the corner of Eli's eye, she can see Umi shiver. She can't blame her, if she was in the same room with the mother of the girl she liked, she'd be scared too. Both girls stand and meet eyes with their father. "Go ahead, Commander."

"It's nice to see you both. You have grown into fine Knights of the Royal Guard."

"Thank you father." They both bow their heads.

"You can relax. This is not about punishing you." He laughs. Even the Queen chuckles and it makes them both surprised.

"This is why I trust you both protecting my daughter. You're both so serious, especially you, Sonoda."

"Y-Yes, your highness! I'll always do my best for her and you!" She bows her head once more and it makes the Queen laugh louder. Eli covers her mouth to hide her laugh. Umi always turns into a mess when it concerns her feelings and actions for Kotori.

"Let's not waiver anymore from the topic, I'm sure the Queen has her own matters to attend to." Their father's voice makes both girls stand straight.

"Yes, sir."

"You both have done excellent work as Knights of the Royal Guard. You are not even 18 yet but have been Knights for over a year. We would like to commend your achievements and promote you both." Eli's eyes widen in surprise. She didn't think she would ever get promoted so soon. "Eli, since you are older and have more experience, we would like you to become a Captain, and Umi to be your Vice-Captain. You will be in charge of your own squad within the Royal Guard." Their father walks down the steps and becomes level with them. He places a golden Captain badge in Eli's hand and a Vice-Captain badge for Umi. "This goes on your uniform caps and I'll send for someone to bring you the ribbons that go onto your jacket sleeve. And lastly," He reveals two name plates that say 'Ayase' and 'Sonoda'. Eli's was golden to mark it as a Captain's nameplate, and Umi's was silver. No one ever gets those unless they're truly important within the Royal Guard.

"W-Wow...Father I really..." Eli can't find the words for how much appreciation she feels. She was having a a bad morning but this made it better.

"You don't have to say anything, you both deserve it. You have worked hard for this Kingdom and we have noticed. Be proud to wear your last names on your jacket, along with the Minami family crest." Both girls bow once more.

"Now, moving onto your first assignment." The Queens speaks again and they raise their heads. "I'm sure Kotori has already spoken about this but, Princess Maki's party is soon. I want you to assemble a squad before the day you depart. The Tojo Kingdom has requested assistance defending their Kingdom. After Princess Maki's party, you will take both Kotori and the Tojo Princess back to our Kingdom, but one of you will head back to the Tojo Kingdom."

"Yes, your highness." Eli and Umi bow once more. "The Tojo Kingdom.." Eli has heard of them before as one of the Allied Kingdoms but has never been or met anyone from there.

"Protect Kotori, and Tojo Nozomi!"

* * *

"Tojo Nozomi..." Eli mutters. They were back in their shared quarters. Both girls were laying in their beds staring at the ceiling.

"Can you believe it Eli? We have our own squad now." Umi breaks Eli's train of thought. "We've really made it far."

"Yeah, we have." Eli replies. "And now we have another Princess to look after. I hope she's kind like Kotori." Her eyelids feel heavy and she blinks a couple times to stay awake.

"Kotori is such a great Princess, y'know?" She hears Umi's voice fading away. "I hope she'll be proud-" Eli's eyes shut.

* * *

Eli awakens in green grass. She sits up and looks at her surroundings. She recognizes it as the garden of glass, as the girl in her dreams always refers to it as. In the corner of her eye, Eli can spot purple hair flowing in the wind. She stands and dusts herself off. The purple haired woman sits on a swing that's attached to the tree in the center of the garden. As Eli walks closer to the other girl, she can hear her singing. "A maze of dreams...A maze of lilies..."

"Wow..." Is all Eli can say. The girl stops singing and meets eyes with Eli. Eli feels the wind blow against her and she can't bring herself to move.

"You came again." The girl stands and slowly walks toward Eli.

"Y-Yes.." She nods and the girl smiles at her. Eli swallows. "I wanted to see you again." Eli's face burns and the other girl chuckles.

"I wanted to see you again too." She grabs Eli's hands and brings her to the swing. It was big enough for two. They sit together, fingers intertwined and swing slowly. Eli truly enjoys these moments. The mysterious girl always makes her feel warm and touches her softly, it makes Eli feel safe.

"I wish I could be with you forever." Eli blurts out. She feels her face burn once more and the other girl can't help but laugh and give her a big smile.

"You don't even know my name." She smirks.

"W-Well! You don't know mine either!" Eli pouts.

"Well, you're my knight in shining armor that's for sure." The other girl leans her head on Eli's shoulder. Eli feels her heart beating fast and she feels embarassed knowing that the other girl can hear it too.

Eli has learned that whenever she tries to kiss or learn the other girl's name, it shakes her awake. She tries to prolong the dream by avoiding that but sometimes she just can't resist. She really is the girl of her dreams.

But eventually Eli has to wake up.


	3. The Nishikino Kingdom

Once news spread of Eli's and Umi's promotion, many in the Castle and Kingdom congratulated them. Including Kotori, who gave them both big hugs (but for Umi maybe an even bigger one). But now, a week later and the day before they depart for Princess Maki's party, they have to submit their squad name. The Captain and Vice-Captain were both in the Princesses chambers thinking hard about squad names. Both girls groan. "How about Printemps?" Kotori suggests.

"Printemps?" Eli tilts her head. "Hmm... I don't know about that one."

"Oh! Or Lily White?" Umi suggests.

"No no, it's got to be BiBi!" Eli nods and seems satisfied with her answer, but the other two girls shake their heads.

"What does BiBi even mean?"

"I don't know but it sounds cool, right?"

"But Lily White seems more elegant, right Princess?"

"I like Printemps!"

"Ugh, we're getting nowhere with this." Eli crosses her arms. "How about we just play odd man out for it?"

"Fine, I accept the challenge. Get ready to serve for Lily White, Eli." Umi smirks.

"I'm in!" Kotori jumps up, "Printemps here we go!"

"Wait...Kotori-chan what does Printemps even mean?" Eli turns to face their Princess.

"It's French! I think..." She holds her chin and Eli can see her trying to think hard.

"Okay Princess, it's valid. Now, I have faith in BiBi!"

* * *

The Next Day

Eli stands in front of her mirror and straightens out her uniform. She fixes her squad ribbon on her left arm that says 'Lily White'. She looks up and sees Umi smirking behind her in the mirror and she scoffs. Umi laughs and puts on her cap and walks out of their room. Eli straightens her nameplate and puts on her cape and cap. She takes on last look at herself and takes a deep breath. She grabs her katana and exits the room.

Eli rejoins Umi at the entrance of the Castle along with Kotori. Outside in the courtyard they can see their squad of 20 Royal Guards waiting patiently for them. Kotori walks to her carriage, with Eli and Umi following closely behind her. They stop before Kotori enters her carriage. Eli faces her squad. "Everyone!" They all salute to her. "You all know our mission is to keep our Princess and Princess Tojo safe. Let's complete the first mission of Lily White with pride!" They all yell and Eli nods. Kotori chuckles and enters the carriage.

* * *

After maybe 5 hours of traveling, they can see the Nishikino Kingdom in the distance. Unlike the Minami Kingdom, that's surrounded by grasslands, the Nishikino Kingdom was surrounded by trees and lakes. Perfect for any fisherman. "Are we there yet?" Kotori yells from inside the carriage.

"Yes, Princess!" Umi answers. "10 minutes!" Many of the Knights cheer from the back of their horses. As they approach the Kingdom closer, Eli moves to the back of the group to check on the second carriage, holding luggage and about 10 Knights. The rest of the Knights were on horseback.

"We'll be there in a few minutes, prepare yourselves." Eli says.

"Yes Captain Ayase!"

As they near the gate, Eli races to the front. "Who approaches?" The gate guard at the top of the watchtower yells.

"Princess Minami accompanied by Lily White!" Eli yells.

"Princess Minami? Welcome!" He yells back and the gate opens. They wait a couple of seconds until they move into the Kingdom. Gate guards greet Eli and Umi and motion for them and the rest of the squad to let their horses stay in the stables. The Knight driving Kotori's carriage waits until Eli and Umi rejoin them before continuing to the Nishikino Castle.

As they cross the bridge over the moat, Eli can hear instruments playing, signaling their arrival. A man with black hair, wearing a red robe and crown, King Nishikino, Eli assumes stands with open arms. "Welcome welcome!" He yells. Behind him, Eli sees a woman with red hair smiling toward them, she was also wearing a crown, most likely the Queen.

Kotori's carriage stops and Eli and Umi wait for her to exit. As she steps down from the carriage and makes her way to the King and Queen, Eli and Umi take their spots behind her and kneel once Kotori stops to greet their host. "Hello, King and Queen Nishikino." Kotori bows, "Thank you for having me this week."

"It's our pleasure!" The King speaks loudly, "We're so glad you made it safely."

"Maki-chan was supposed to be here to greet you but the maids had to add some finishing touches to her dress." The Queen says.

"It's no problem at all. I hope that you don't mind I brought so many Knights with me."

"Of course not! Your mother let us know what happened, don't be sorry."

"I'd like to introduce you to Captain Ayase and Vice-Captain Sonoda of Lily White." Eli meets eyes with the King and she stands.

"Ayase Eli, at your service. Thank you for having Princess Kotori here to celebrate Princess Nishikino's birthday. While we're here we'll gladly assist you with duties around the Kingdom, your Highness."

"Thank you, Ayase. I was hoping that you would get to meet Nico-chan but she seems to be with Maki-chan now." He looks around and turns back to Eli. Eli gives a confused look.

"Nico-chan is a Captain of our Royal Guard. Her squad is called MDS. She's Maki-chan's favorite." The Queen chuckles. "But you all must be tired! Let's get you out of the sun. Hanayo-chan is waiting inside to show you around."

. . .

A small petite girl with brown hair greets them as they enter the castle. "W-Welcome!" She bows. "My name is Koizumi Hanayo. I'm one of the maids in the castle, please feel free to ask me for help!"

"Thank you." Kotori chuckles, "May I call you Hanayo-chan?"

"Hanayo-chan? Uh- I mean yes, yes you may!" She nods her head once more. "I'll be taking you to your room now." She begins leading us to Kotori's guest room. She takes them through a couple hallways and up a few flights of stairs until she finally stops and opens a door, revealing a spacious room for Kotori. In the corner we could see Kotori's luggage stacked up neatly. "Um...I'll be back to get you for dinner time. Captain, your shared room is right next door. Until then feel free to..." Hanayo meets eyes with Umi. For some strange reason, Umi has had this strange look on her face ever since we arrived to the Castle. "T-To look around the castle!" Hanayo runs off without another word.

"Umi what's with you?" Eli pats her sisters back. "What's with your face?

"Huh?" Umi shakes her head and looks at Eli. "S-Sorry. I just can't believe we're in another Kingdom. We were never allowed to go until now it's just new to me."

"Oh yeah, I can understand that." Eli agrees. "Well you can relax for a little bit. I'm going to take a look around the Castle and check on the rest of the squad."

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Umi asks. Eli shakes her head.

"I'll be okay. Take a breather." Eli takes off her cape and throws it on Umi. "Princess, I'll be taking my leave."

"See you soon, Eli-chan!" Kotori smiles. "Help me unpack, Umi-chan!"

* * *

The Nishikino Castle was bigger than the Minami Castle. Eli was walking around until she found herself at the castle entrance. From there, she decided to go to the courtyard and walk around the castle walls. As she walks around the castle walls, gazing upon the town surrounding it, she bumps into someone. "Ow, watch it." A high pitched voice snaps.

"Oh-" Eli looks down and see's a smaller girl with pig tails sitting on the ground. She wears a similar uniform like Eli's, including the color, cap and all the fancy gold accessories. Except the family crest that was on her jacket was the Nishikino family. Her Squad ribbon on her arm said 'MDS'."Oh?" Eli mutters.

"Oh?" The other girl mocks. She dusts herself off and stands up. Red eyes meet blue.

They stare at each other with confused expressions. "Uh..."

"Oh!" She says. "You're from..." Her red eyes move to Eli's jacket. "The Minami Kingdom."

"Sorry, I was just surprised. Are you perhaps..." Eli crosses her arms and closes her eyes. "Nico-chan?"

"Huuuh? Who told you that?" The girl gets in Eli's face. She steps back crosses her arms. "But yeah I am. Yazawa Nico, Captain of the Maki-chan Defense Squad." She does a weird pose and sweat drops down Eli's head. _"So thats what MDS stands for..."_

"Ayase Eli, Captain of Lily White. It's a pleasure to meet you, Yazawa."

"Ehh?" Nico seems unimpressed. "Just Lily White? Where's your passion?"

"I let my Vice-Captain pick the name." Eli shrugs.

"C'mon Ayase, you're gonna let your Vice-Captain call the shots? You look like you could've come up with something better." Nico begins walking again and Eli walks by her side.

"Well...BiBi would've been way better..."

"BiBi? That does sound cool, what's wrong with you?" Nico scoffs. "But anyways, Ayase. What're you doing up here?"

"I thought I'd become acquainted with the Castle and meet you and the other Princesses."

"I see. Well, so far just your Princess and the A-RISE Princesses have arrived and a couple others. Still waiting on the Tojo Princess." Nico shrugs. Both Captains can hear instruments playing. They look over the castle wall and see another carriage arriving. "Or not?" Nico makes eye contact with Eli and she motions for her to follow her to greet that Princess.

They run down to the courtyard and make their way behind the King and Queen and kneel. "Welcome, Princess Nozomi of the Tojo Kingdom."

"Thanks for having me, your Highness's."

Eli opens her eyes. _"That voice..."_ It would be rude of Eli to raise her head now, she wasn't being spoken to. But the voice makes her shiver. She wants to see who it belongs to.

"I'm glad you made it safely, I hope that your parents are doing well."

"Thank you. I'm excited to see Maki-chan and the others, it's been so long."

"Of course, Maki-chan has been excited for weeks, but she likes to play it off like she doesn't. Also, who do we have here?"

"Ah, this is my one of my strongest Knights. Hoshizora Rin-chan."

"Pleased to meet you, your Highness!" A high voice yells. Eli can hear a small nya at the end and it makes her even more confused. _"Did they bring a cat?"_

"Speaking of Knights- Ah, there you are Nico-chan! And you brought Eli-chan too!" The King's voice snaps Eli back into reality. She can see Nico stand from the corner of her eye and she does the same.

When she looks up, her eyes meet green. Eli's eyes widen.

The Princess in front of her was the girl in her dreams. How could she forget the long and beautiful purple hair that haunts her dreams, along with the dazzling green eyes that leave her thinking about her next visit.

"Yazawa Nico, Captain of the MDS. I'll be in charge of security while you're staying here and this is-"

It seems as the Princess has realized the same thing too, because the way they look at each other is like something clicked.

Eli snaps out of it once she feels Nico elbow her, "A-Ayase Eli, Captain of Lily White from the Minami Kingdom." She bows.

"Ah, Nico-chan be nice. She must be tired from her travels today, why don't you two show Rin-chan around and get some food? Dinner will be soon." The Queen motions for Nozomi to follow her and the King.

"Uh, Princess Nozomi?" Eli's eyes follow Nozomi as she nods to her orange haired Knight, Rin. Nozomi glances back at Eli before she enters the castle.

"I...I have to talk to her." Eli mutters.

"Get a hold of yourself, Ayase!" Nico elbows Eli again. "You're really weird. Anyways, come with us, Hoshizora."

"Okay, Captain Nico-chan, nya!"

"Oh so we're skipping last names? Fine by me."

Eli can hear both of their voices fading away. "Hey!" Nico grabs Eli's arm and drags her. "C'mon Eli, stop being weird!"

* * *

"I saw her!" Eli bursts through Kotori's room door. It causes Kotori to squeal and Umi to unsheathe her katana and point it at Eli. "I saw the girl in my dream!" Eli grabs the katana out of Umi's hand and drops it.

"E-Eli what-" Umi gets interrupted by Eli shaking her shoulders.

"It's Princess Nozomi! Of the Tojo Kingdom! She's the girl in my dreams!" Eli jumps up and down.

"Wait really?" Umi tries to stop Eli from jumping. It doesn't work.

"Really? Nozomi-chan? Oh she's so pretty and kind, you have to talk to her!" Kotori begins jumping with Eli.

"Right right! She's so beautiful I need to see her immediately because she looked at me like she knew me too! Maybe our dreams are connected or-"

"Guys!" Umi yells. "I know this is a big moment for you Eli but..." Umi points at the door and both Eli and Kotori spot Hanayo waving at them.

"Um...Dinner's ready."

* * *

Eli's heart pounds fast as they are taken to the dining room. "I have to see her again." As Hanayo leads them to the dining room, they see Nico leaning against the door. When Nico spots them, she stands up straight, "Greetings Princess Kotori, I'm Yazawa Nico, one of the Captains here. Princess Nozomi and Maki-chan are inside already. Do you mind if I take your Captain and Vice-Captain with me?"

"Of course not." Kotori takes a step toward the door and Eli quickly opens it for her. "Why thank you, Eli-chan."

"No problem, Princess." Kotori winks at Eli before entering the dining room. Eli quickly scans the room to look for Nozomi, her dream Princess. She spots purple hair and it makes her heart pound. They meet eyes again before Nico closes the door.

"C'mon Eli don't stare." Nico shakes her head. She looks up at Umi, "Sorry, we haven't met yet. I'm Nico and I've already met Eli earlier."

"I'm Sonoda Umi, Eli's Vice-Captain." Umi and Nico greet each other, but Eli keeps her hand on the door.

"Ah, so you're the one who chose the name Lily White..."

"Yeah, it's cool right?"

"Not really, but c'mon lets go eat I'm starving. You coming, Eli?"

"Eli, c'mon." Umi touches Eli's shoulder and Eli nods. Nico falls behind to walk next to Eli and playfully elbows her.

"I know you just met her and all, but I didn't think you were the type to catch feelings fast."


	4. The First Meeting

"What? No way!" Nico spits out her drink. "That's like...Something I'd read in a children's book!" Nico waves her hand and shakes her head.

"I'm serious!" Eli replies. She slams her mug down and wipes her mouth. "We know each other. Didn't you see it in the way she looked at me?"

"Shut up Eli, you bastard! Not everyone has good looks like you, you can't just use that every time you're interested in someone!" Nico stands and points her finger at Eli.

"But I don't!" Eli yells back.

They were lucky they were separated from the Royal Family for dinner because they were being so loud the whole room of Knights turned to them. They only stare for a few seconds before returning to their own conversations. Umi, Hanayo, and Rin who were sitting together with them felt embarrassed. "You guys, settle down." Umi sighs. "Sorry for her behavior, Eli usually doesn't act like this." She apologizes to Hanayo and Rin.

"It's okay actually. We don't usually see the Captain this lively unless she's with the Princess. This is good for her." Hanayo smiles looking at both Eli and Nico.

"I see." Umi replies. She looks over to the orange haired girl who was too busy eating to participate in the conversation.

"Rin-chan, be careful eating so fast you might get sick." Hanayo tries to get Rin to slow down.

"It's okay Kayo-chin!" She raises her hand with her fork facing up. "Princess Nozomi always says to eat a lot so I have enough energy to fight!"

"K-Kayo-chin?" Hanayo stutters, "Since when-"

"Hurry up and eat Kayo-chin, your rice is gonna get cold, nya!"

"My rice!"

The table Umi sat on was filled with strange people. They weren't close or anything but Umi felt content. She felt like she'd known these people for years despite only meeting them today. Maybe this week wasn't going to be so bad after all.

* * *

"This is no time to rest, Eli. Follow me." Nico kicks the dining room door open and throws on her cap. Eli rubs her stomach and follows Nico.

"I'll catch up with you later, Umi." Eli waves at Umi and she nods, enjoying her time with both Hanayo and Rin. Eli puts on her cap and follows behind her small friend. "Where are we going?"

"It's Maki-chan's birthday party. And they invited a lot of people. You know what that means?" Nico stops suddenly.

"Uh...Danger?" Eli raises one of her eyebrows in confusion. What else could it possibly mean?

"No!" Nico snaps and Eli takes a step back. "Suitors!"

"Oh..." Eli nods her head. And then she comes to a realization. "Oh _no_..."

"Exactly." Nico crosses her arms. "Maki-chan's mine, but I still gotta defend my territory y'know?"

"Wait what exactly is your relationship with her? Are you guys like a thing, is that allowed in your Kingdom?"

"What like gay?"

"Huh- No not like gay- I mean yeah but-" Eli groans and Nico laughs.

"You're something else Eli." Nico smirks, "I know Maki-chan likes me she's just too stubborn to admit it. Plus the King and Queen love me too."

"But like...Is she allowed to be with someone of your status? For us, Kotori's family usually marries them off to other Royal Families."

"I don't know maybe? I mean they haven't killed me yet for making a move on her, so I think I'm in the clear. The King is pretty relaxed. I mean c'mon my squad is literally called the Maki-chan Defense Squad."

"I guess that's true..." Eli mutters. "Well good luck to you, my friend."

"What are you wishing me luck for? You're gonna need it more than I do."

"Huh?"

"Princess Nozomi might have her own suitors too. Plus she's almost 18, she might even be engaged already."

"Huuuuh?!" That made Eli's heart drop. "B-But-"

"Woah Eli relax, I was just saying maybe!" Nico waves her arms frantically. "C'mon at least let me introduce you to Maki-chan and maybe you'll get a chance to talk to Princess Nozomi." When they entered the main dining room, Eli quickly scanned for Nozomi. But she was nowhere to be found, like her own Princess Kotori. Everyone was mostly just chatting to each other, it looked like dinner was over. Eli follows Nico toward the balcony, where a red haired Princess in a beautiful white dress stands. She was speaking to a taller young man.

Nico looks back at Eli and whispers, "Watch and learn." Eli stops in her trail and leans against one of the pillars. "Aaah Maki-chan!" She yells. "There you are."

"N-Nico-chan." Princess Maki replies. Nico tips her hat off and looks at the man next to her.

"I don't believe we've met. I'm Captain Yazawa, Maki-chan's Number One."

"H-Hi, I'm Prince Kasuga from-"

"Could I steal her away for a bit? The King wants to see her for a minute."

"Of course." Nico motions for Maki to follow her and as they walk down the steps, Nico's eyes meet Eli's and she motions for Eli to follow as well. Eli follows behind Maki and can hear her scolding Nico.

"I didn't need your help!"

"Oh yeah, this Ayase Eli, Princess Kotori's Captain." Nico points back at Eli and Maki meets eyes with her as they exit the dining room.

"Pleased to meet you, Princess." Eli nods her head and smiles.

"H-Hello." Maki replies. She turns to Nico and gives her a sour expression.

"Now now, Maki-chan." Nico smirks and puts her hands up. "Before you yell at me for saving you, can you tell Eli where we can find Princess Nozomi?"

"Nozomi? She went with Kotori to go to our garden." Maki replies.

"There ya go, Eli." Nico smirks again and Eli nods. "Thanks beautiful."

"N-Nico-chan!" Maki turns red and Eli laughs.

"I'll be taking my leave. Thanks again, Nico. And also see you sometime soon, Princess!" Eli runs in the direction of the garden.

That Nico was something else. She was cocky and smart, but in a way that interested Eli. She hoped one day she would be able to challenge Nico to a duel, she just had that confident air around her that made her strong.

* * *

After Umi was finished with dinner, she parted ways with the younger girls. They seemed to have gotten along well and were in their own little world so she decided to let them bond together. She decided to roam around the castle. Eli was bonding with Nico very well, and Kotori was catching up with all the other Princesses. Umi didn't want to bother either of them. Plus Umi knew it was good for her to have her alone time. She eventually finds a balcony to stop at. She leans against the edge and sighs.

Ever since her parents passing, Umi felt a gaping hole in her heart. They had passed 10 years ago, the same year as Kotori's father, King Minami. She was 6 when it happened. A group of rouges tried to overthrow the Kingdom. Ultimately they had failed, but had taken the King and several of his Knights with them. It was a sad year for the Minami Kingdom but it has truly made them stronger.

But Umi didn't understand that until she was a little older. For awhile she felt numb and alone. Even after she was adopted into Eli's family, she still had felt numb. Eli would try to break Umi out of her shell but it would never work. Umi felt that it was better to not love anything anymore. After months of living together, slowly Eli was wearing Umi down. She didn't find her resolve until she saw Eli breakdown after her mother and grandmother died. Eli refused to believe it but the rest of her family had to accept it. Eli had always acted strong for Umi, but seeing her so broken and sad like that made her realize.

Umi couldn't let the life that Eli's father saved, go to waste. She decided to make herself useful and follow in the footsteps of her father, and of the Ayase family. She decided to protect and fight for those she loved. She wouldn't let another loved one slip through her hands ever again. When Eli's father gave her the chance to fight, she didn't let the opportunity go. Since then, her and Eli have been side by side, fighting their way up to the top.

If it weren't for Eli being by her side, she would've been dead and vice versa. Eli was Umi's best friend and as long as they were together, Umi wasn't going let anything happen to her. And the same goes for their precious younger sister, Alisa. Now, 10 years later, Umi was now a respected Vice-Captain in the Royal Guard. She belonged to the distinguished Ayase family and brought honor to her late parents. Her life was perfect. At least, that's what it looked like on the outside.

The Ayase family was complicated. When Umi was adopted, Eli's father wasn't around very much. She knew he was a very busy man, so Eli's mother and grandmother were always around for the girls. But months later, they both got very sick. They both passed away and that's when things started going downhill. Their father became more detached and cold. But he did give them the option to fight and make something out of their lives.

That was the most he's ever done for them. Was give them a duty. And when Alisa turned old enough, he offered her the same. But she wasn't interested in that kind of thing, and the older girls knew. He had left his youngest daughter alone, because she chose not to follow in the Ayase family footsteps. Umi knew that if their mother and grandmother were still around, it wouldn't have been a big deal. But things change. On the outside, they're a very well respected family, but no one knows that their father left behind Alisa. And as her older sisters, Eli and Umi needed to step up and take care of her. Along with their duty to the Princess, their little sister was one of their top priorities.

Umi and Eli hated talking about their family situation. But the only other person who knew that was Kotori. Umi found it very easy to speak with her about what was bothering her. And she's shown them time and again that she would do what she could to help. Alisa could never live inside the Castle because she couldn't contribute, but Kotori takes the time out of her day to come visit the younger girl when they all had free time. Normally when you heard the word Princess, you'd think about some stuck up girl who had everything handed to her.

"Umi-chan?" A familiar voice breaks Umi's train of thought. She turns to the owner of the voice and her gaze softens.

"Princess Kotori." Umi smiles.

But Kotori was a different story. When Umi was first assigned to be Kotori's Knight along with Eli, she didn't think she would have grown as close as they were now. She was sweet, and always somehow knew when Umi had something on her mind. Kotori was truly special to Umi and wouldn't let anything happen to her. Of course it was her duty to protect her anyway, since they were her personal Knights but Umi felt more. Her need to protect Kotori was beyond her duty.

"You look like something is troubling you." Kotori walks over to Umi and gives her a worried look.

"I was just thinking about some stuff." Umi straightens her stance and clears her throat. "Like about before and all. I've come a long way." Umi looks out at the night sky. "I didn't think I'd make it." Umi feels Kotori's hand on her top of hers.

"Yes you have." Kotori smiles at Umi as she turns to face her. "I want you to know I'm proud of you." Umi feels her ears and cheeks burn. Her heart soars. Those were the words Umi longed to hear. Growing up in the Ayase household, you were expected to bring home results, especially since she became a Knight. Eli's father was so strict that he never really told his girls that he was proud. The closest they got to that was their promotion.

"I..." Umi starts. She looks Kotori in the eyes and swallows. "Thank you." Umi somehow managed to keep it together. Kotori chuckles and takes her hand off of Umi's. Umi misses her touch but she knows she can't say it.

"You know..." Kotori looks off to the side. "I have some things I'd like to speak with you about." Kotori's tone changes and it startles Umi. Kotori meets eyes with Umi again and can see her worry. "I mean! Not now, I want us to relax this week." Kotori waves her hands frantically. "But when the time comes, will you hear me out?"

"Of course, Princess."

"And when we're alone like this, call me by my name."

"...Yes, Kotori."

* * *

As Eli enters the garden she listens carefully for voices. Their garden was spacious and well taken care of, and she could see a gardener watering plants. "Hi. Did two Princesses pass by you?" Eli asks.

"Only one, Captain. The other Princess left to see your Vice-Captain." The gardener replies. "I saw Princess Nozomi go that way." The old gardener weakly smiles at Eli before returning to her duties.

"Thank you." Eli walks in the direction the gardener pointed at. As she walks down a long row of hedges, she begins to hear singing. "Wait...I know this song."

"On our secret swing..." Eli can hear Nozomi's voice and she picks up her pace. "Swinging with you now..." In the clearing, Eli can see Nozomi sitting on the bench facing the small pond. Eli swallows. "Just gazing at each-" Nozomi stops singing when she hears Eli step on a leaf. Eli's face reddens.

Eli clears her throat, "Keep singing." She smiles and Nozomi gives her a knowning look.

"Just gazing at each other softly.."

"A girl who's fallen in love with love, her quiet sigh is lonely..." Eli joins in and Nozomi gives her a surprised look. Eli walks slowly to Nozomi who stands from her seat. Once they stand in front of each other is when Eli finishes Nozomi's song. "Contented and lonely."

"...I didn't know you could sing." Is the first thing that Nozomi says to Eli.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." Eli smirks. She holds out her hand for Nozomi to take. "May I, Princess Nozomi?" Nozomi smiles and places her hand in Eli's. "Is there a reason why you haunt my dreams?"

"I could ask you the same thing. Bothering me in my sleep so much when I only get to meet you now? You're so selfish." Nozomi pouts and it makes Eli's heart skip a beat. "But I suppose it was our destiny to meet here." Eli kisses the back of Nozomi's hand while she speaks.

"Ayase Eli, Captain of Lily White from the Minami Kingdom, at your service."

"My my, Elichi, I didn't think you were that important." Nozomi covers her mouth and tries to hide her laugh. The way Nozomi says her name makes her cheeks burn. No one has ever given her a nickname except her grandmother.

"Elichi?" Eli laughs. Nozomi takes a step toward the pond and looks at the frogs.

"I like your name. I've been waiting so long for you to tell me." Nozomi turns to Eli and gives her a soft smile.

"Thank you Princess." Eli looks down at the ground to avert her eyes. Nozomi was so beautiful in real life, Eli couldn't believe her eyes. "I-I like your name too."

"Then call me by it." Nozomi takes a step toward Eli and brings her hand to cup Eli's cheek. "Say my name, Elichi."

Eli is frozen in place. The warmth she's only felt in dreams was becoming real and she was frozen. She was scared to open her mouth because her voice might crack. She tries to clear her throat quietly and meets those green eyes that has haunted her dreams for over a year.

"I..." Eli touches Nozomi's hand and leans into her touch. "I've been looking for you for so long, Nozomi." Nozomi steps closer until they can feel each other's warm bodies. Eli can hear a loud whistle in the distance. A loud pop indicates it as fireworks.

"I'm here, Elichi." Nozomi whispers as their lips meet for the first time.


	5. The Accident

"What's on the agenda today, Umi?" Eli straightens her appearance as they get ready for the second day of Maki's party.

"Kotori said that they were going to view a meteor shower tonight." Umi replies.

"A meteor shower? Wow thats-" Eli stops and turns to Umi. "Did you just say Kotori?"

"Huh?" Umi stops buttoning her sleeves.

"The Princess. You called her by her first name." Eli smirks and Umi's face turns red.

"E-Eli!" Umi pushes Eli out of their room and into the hallway. Eli falls on the ground, laughing. Umi pouts and throws Eli's cap at her and slams the door shut.

"Aw c'mon Umi." Eli stands and knocks on the door. "Umi."

"Don't talk to me." Umi opens the door and Eli laughs. Umi puts on her jacket and fixes her hair. Eli quietly walks over to Umi and fixes her nameplate.

"There you go sis." Eli pats her head and takes one last look at herself in the mirror with an angry Umi and exits the room.

"Thanks." Umi replies.

* * *

The day went by fast. Umi noticed Eli was different today, and it was most likely due to the purple haired Princess who kept giving Eli sly looks every time after meals. But other than that, the Princesses were getting along and so were their underlings. Plus today was the day Honoka made her appearance. She arrived before lunch to bring in her family's famous sweets, and then Kotori sponsored her in as her plus one for the meteor shower tonight. Umi wouldn't be so lonely now after all, since now she has Kotori AND Honoka to keep her company while Eli runs off with Nico and Nozomi.

"Umi? Are you okay you've been spacing out." Eli nudges Umi and she looks up at her sister.

"Oh yeah, I'm just thinking." Umi replies.

"C'mon you live for this stuff, we're literally about to enter a forest to get to the spot." Eli and her horse run up to the front of the group, where Nico was leading. It was dark out so they made sure to bring plenty of lanterns. "We almost there?"

"Yeah, almost." Nico replies. "It's cold." Eli can see the other girl's breath in the air.

"Is it?" Eli asks, watching her own. "Oh, I guess so."

"Ugh, let's just pick up the pace." Nico rides a little faster and the carriages follow. Eli follows Nico in silence and then they stop when they get to a clearing within the middle of the forest. "Okay boys, lets set up all the blankets for our lovely Princesses." Nico jumps off her horse. Eli jumps off hers and helps set up the blankets. She spots Hanayo trying to carry a bunch of blankets by herself. Before Eli can lessen her workload, Rin is already there taking more than half of what Hanayo was carrying.

After a few minutes of setting up, the Princesses emerge from their carriages and spread themselves across the blankets that were laid out for them. Eli was walking around trying to kill time. As she walks near a group of Princess they all grow quiet. "Captain Ayase!" One of them yells. Eli stops and turns to them.

"Yes?" She asks. They all start giggling. Eli didn't get it, what was so funny?

"I just wanted to say that you look very charming. Why don't you come and sit with us and watch the stars? We'll help you keep warm." They all start giggling and the one Princess that was speaking had a blush across her face.

 _"Oh so thats what this is."_ Eli thought. "Thank you but I'll have to decline your offer." The Princesses groan. The only warmth she wanted was from Nozomi.

"Then how about you, Vice-Captain Sonoda?"

"M-Me?" Umi appears out of nowhere and is already a mess. "I have to...I have to go." Umi quickly walks away. Then Nico walks near them and starts whistling. She walks really slowly past Eli and the Princesses. No one says a word.

"Oh come on!" Nico curses to herself. "At least I have my Maki-chan..." Eli laughs and accidentally bumps into someone.

"Sorry." Eli turns to the person. It's another Captain, who Eli recognizes as Todo Erena, from the A-RISE Kingdom.

"It's alright, Captain Ayase." She pats Eli's shoulder and walks away. Eli shrugs it off and continues her walk. Walking near the carriages, she hears someone whisper her name.

"Elichi..!" Eli's favorite voice calls for her and she can't help but smile like an idiot. She spots Nozomi hiding and motions for Eli to come.

"Nozomi." Eli walks over to the purple haired Princess. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Nozomi replies and puts her hands behind her back. She gives Eli a shy look, "I just wanted to talk to you." A goofy smile appears on Nozomi's face and Eli can feel her face burning. She can't keep track of how many times Nozomi makes her heart skip a beat or blush.

 _"M-My heart..!"_ Eli thinks. "I want to talk to you too." Is all Eli can say and she looks over to the side while scratching at her cheek. "Uh about last night..."

"Oh?" Nozomi gives Eli a playful smirk. It makes Eli nervous, somehow she knew Nozomi would make her say stupid stuff or try to tease her.

"I know we moved fast and all...Like with the kiss and us barely knowing each other...But I want to know you more." Eli clenches her fist. "The Nozomi I know is only the one in my head...So I want take the time to know the real you." Eli didn't know how she said that without her voice cracking but she did it. This was the first time Eli's really felt this way about anyone, no one could ever make her so nervous and sweaty. But this was the first time Eli had seen Nozomi flustered. Her face grew red and for the first time since they met, she was speechless. "Uh..." Eli chuckles, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Y-Yes!" Nozomi nods her head. "I want to know you better too, Elichi."

"And um...You look very pretty tonight." Eli scratches the back of her head and looks away.

"Thank you, Elichi." Nozomi places a hand on Eli's forearm. Eli touches Nozomi's hand with her own and rubs her thumb over it. Nozomi clears her throat, "I should let you get back to it."

"Right. Of course." Eli nods and puts her hand down. "I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes you will." Nozomi winks at Eli before returning to the other Princesses. Eli turns to meet with Nico. Nico was standing behind everyone just gazing at the night sky.

"Hey Eli." Nico starts.

"Yeah?"

"Can you feel it getting colder?"

"Colder?"

"Holy shit..." Nico points at the sky. "Can you see that?" Eli's eyes widen. It began snowing. In the middle of April. And the moon began shining bright.

"What the..." Eli mutters.

"Alright, that's it! If we stay any longer we're going to get hypothermia, everyone lets pack it up!" Nico yells and all the Princesses rush back into the carriages. Good thing Eli brought her cape. Eli meets eyes with Nozomi before she enters one of the carriages. She gives Eli a worried look and Eli only shrugs in response and waves her off.

It doesn't take long for the snow to cover the ground around them. It was getting thicker and worse. The moment everything is packed up is when Nico orders everyone to ride quickly back to the Kingdom. Eli rides at the back of the group. It's freezing and she's worried that her horse might not make it to the Kingdom.

Suddenly, Eli's horse runs in a different direction than the rest of the group. "H-Hey!" Eli tries to get back on track but it doesn't work. "C'mon, don't give up on me now!" Eli's horse runs toward the closest body of water, which was the lake that was right alongside the forest.

As she tries to gain control of her horse once more, Eli notices that the light from the moon wasn't over her anymore. She looks up quickly to see where the source of light was but can only see a giant meteor heading right toward her. Before she knows it, the meteor comes in contact with the ground with a loud boom and was quickly getting closer to Eli. Before she can think of anything, the horse panics and kicks Eli off, right onto the freezing lake.

She lands on the ice, but before she can make her escape, she falls through and into the water. Eli did everything in her power to swim up but the water was so cold that her body began shutting down. Within a few seconds Eli couldn't feel anything anymore and her lungs burned. She needed air, she needed warmth, she needed to be safe and see Nozomi again.

She couldn't leave Nozomi after all this time she spent searching for her.

But death is unfair and waits for no one.

* * *

After witnessing Eli's horse throw her into the lake and the giant meteor, Nico panics and changes course. "Do not stop for anything, return back to the Kingdom!" She yells at the Knight driving the first carriage and begins making her way toward Eli. The meteor seemed to have stopped as soon as it made contact with the lake.

"I'm coming too!" Umi yells and follows behind her. Before Nico can say anything to the other girl, she hears another loud boom. This time, a giant meteor surrounded with flames approaches them and hits the ground faster than the other one. It crashes in front of the course of the carriages and sets some of the trees on fire.

"Dammit!" Nico curses. "What the hell is going on?!"

"Leave Eli to me!" Umi yells, "Go back to them!" Umi races to Eli without another word.

When she gets to the lake, she jumps off her horse and carefully walks across the ice, where she spots a hole. She looks down the hole and doesn't spot her sister, but she hears a thud somewhere near her. She looks around and sees blonde hair underneath ice. "Eli!" Umi calls. She walks with enough speed but careful enough not to fall through. From there, she tries to break the ice with her katana. Umi grunts with every attempt. She tries to stab it once more and her katana snaps in half. Umi throws her katana and begins trying to break the ice with her hands.

She starts punching the ice. It hurts but Umi can't think about it. She'd rather have broken hands then have to live without her older sister Eli. The more she punches, the more blood that oozes from her knuckles. She can't give up, Eli is right there. Tears fill Umi's eyes, she could no longer feel her hands but she still couldn't give up. The ice was barely cracking. This is what she lived for. To protect those she loved. What would become of her, if she couldn't do something she vowed to do? Umi lets out a scream and she feels an immense amount of energy flowing through her body.

* * *

When Nico arrives to the scene, one of the carriages was tilted over and the horses were gone. The trees that were in front of them were knocked down and on fire. The Knight that was driving was passed out on the ground and she could see Princesses emerging from the carriage. She jumps off her horse and looks to the next carriage, "Go where its safe!" The Knight nods and quickly the last two remaining carriages vanish. "The rest of you, we're getting the Princesses out of here safely!" The few Knights that had their own horses helped a Princess out of the forest and came rushing back to get the next one.

Nico was guiding Nozomi and Kotori out of the forest. Before they can exit, Erena appears. "I'll take care of these two, but we can't find Princess Maki!" She yells.

"Maki-chan?!" Nico exclaims.

"Go!" Erena yells and Nico darts off without another word. The fire was blazing and Nico knew she was running out of time. She felt her lungs burning and the fresh air was close to gone. But she couldn't leave her dear Maki-chan behind. "Maki?! Where are you?!"

"N-Nico-chan!" She heard Maki's voice.

"Maki!"

"Nico-" She heard Maki coughing and spots the red head struggling to stand up. A piece of wood hits Nico right above her right eye and blood oozes down her face. Nico clenches her teeth and closes her right eye.

"C'mon lets get you out of here." Nico grabs Maki's hand and tries to get her to run but Maki trips. "Now's not the time to go falling for me!" Nico smirks and picks Maki up, bridal style. Normally she wouldn't be able to carry her Princess like that, but she had so much adrenaline flowing through her body.

As she runs to safety, Nico hears a tree cracking and Maki gasps, "Nico-chan, to your right-!" Nico jumped forward with everything she had and she felt an enormous force hit her back. Maki falls out of Nico's arms and lands in front of her. Nico tries to get up, but she assumes part of a tree has fallen on her. The tree against Nico's back felt hot and it was getting hotter by the second.

"Dammit..." Nico slams her fist on the ground. Her vision was getting hazy and Maki was looking at her with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Nico wasn't strong enough to lift the tree on her own, and she knew Maki was too weak. "Go."

"What?! Are you insane? I'm not leaving without you!" Maki snaps.

"I said go!" Nico yells. It makes Maki flinch. "I'll catch up after."

"No..." Maki stands and tries to push the tree off Nico's back.

"Maki...Please." Nico replies. "Please go."

"No...!"

"Maki..!"

"I'm not giving up, Nico-chan...!"

As Maki musters up whatever strength she had left to save her Number One, she hears thunder and a light flashes throughout the night sky. It begins pouring rain and the fire dims down. The smoke overwhelms both of girl's lungs and knocks them both out.

* * *

Everything felt so cold. She tried to move to keep warm. Her little attempts didn't help, so she tried using her whole body. With all her strength, she tried to thrash around. But nothing worked. The cold was going to consume her. Suddenly it felt like she was falling. She felt her stomach drop and it was terrifying.

She needed warmth and safety. She needed...Nozomi.

Eli shoots up from her slumber and gasps for air. She breathes fast and takes a look at her surroundings. "Hey, hey..." A familiar voice calls out. Eli looks to her right and sees Nico standing, with her arms out trying to get Eli to calm down. Eli notices Nico's right eye was covered with bandages. And her forearms were covered. "Relax. You're scaring away the nurses." Nico points down and Eli looks to find herself covered in ice.

"Huh..?" Eli gasps and Nico puts her hand on Eli's shoulder.

"Watch." With a snap of her finger, a small flame appears in Nico's hand and begins melting the ice.

"What the hell?"

"I'm trying to concentrate, don't talk." Nico says as she narrows both her eyes. Eli can only watch in confusion. "I woke up a couple hours ago with the ability to control fire I guess? Or like to create fire. I'm not too sure but something with fire."

"But...How...?" Eli hears the door creak open and both girls turn to face the door. One of the Princesses, Kira Tsubasa from the A-RISE Kingdom appears, with Umi following behind her.

"I'm happy to see you both up and already figuring out your powers." Tsubasa says.

"Do you know what this is?" Nico asks. Tsubasa nods and walks to the window.

"In our Kingdom, we study the stars. A prophecy left by my ancestors said something like this would happen. Long ago, it said that meteors would strike Earth and give people abilities. And snowy ash would fall from the sky." Tsubasa points out the window and Eli stands up to look closer. Eli could see black ash falling from the sky. "It's been like that since the accident last night. It seems that those who have come in contact have gained abilities as well. But looking at you three..." Tsubasa turns to them. "You gained power directly from the meteors."

"Oh, the big rocks." Nico replies. "I've already sent for someone to inspect them."

"It seems that you three have elemental abilities. Captain Yazawa you can control fire, Captain Ayase can control ice, and Vice-Captain Sonoda can control lightning."

"Lightning?" Eli and Nico look at Umi.

"I already spoke with Princess Tsubasa about this but last night..." Umi looks down and clenches her fist. "Last night when I saved Eli, I was struck by lightning." Eli could see Umi's veins glowing blue and static appearing around her fist. She takes a deep breath and it disappears. "It seems I was the one who made it rain last night too."

"It's a miracle all of you are alive. Looks like your powers enhanced your bodies as well. Captain Yazawa had a tree fall on her but after waking up, she was up and already giving out orders." Tsubasa looks at Nico and she shrugs.

"I've always just been that strong."

"But are the Princesses safe?" Eli asks and Umi nods in response. Eli sighs in relief. "I should see Kotori and Nozomi. They must be worried sick." Eli tries to get up, but Umi puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Eli you can't see them as you are now. You don't know how to control your powers." Umi quickly takes her hand off Eli's shoulder. "Cold!"

"You have to learn how to control your body temperature." Nico takes off her cap and touches Eli with it. It begins to freeze and before it reaches Nico's skin, she touches the ice and it begins to melt. "It didn't take me long, just keep your emotions in check and concentrate. I've gotta go." Nico puts on her cap and exits the room.

Eli can only sigh and start trying to learn.

* * *

Nico quickly walks down the halls, to Maki's room. She hadn't seen Maki since the accident and was worried. Nico could see the doctors shuffling in and out of her room. "Ah, Captain there you are we need you." One of them calls and Nico quickens her pace. She can hear Maki screaming in fear.

"Princess, please calm down!"

"You have to stay calm, that's why everything's on fire!"

As Nico enters the room, she can see parts of Maki's bed on fire and a few burnt spots around the floor. Maki was standing in the corner of the room, shaking. "Stop." Is all Nico says and everyone gets quiet. "I'll take care of her." The nurses and doctors shuffle out of the room quickly.

"N-Nico-chan stay away from me." Maki's voice was quivering. "I don't want to hurt you." Maki slowly cowers in the corner and holds her head. The fires started by Maki in her room were growing larger. Nico slowly makes her way toward her Princess and kneels down in front of her.

"Maki-chan..." Nico mutters. "You're not alone." She puts her hand over one of Maki's and grasps it lightly. With teary eyes, Maki looks up at Nico.

"I'm not burning you..?" Maki asks. Nico shakes her head and snaps her finger. A small flame emits from her thumb and Maki's eyes widen.

"I told you. You're not alone." Tears leave Maki's eyes and Nico can only take the younger girl into her arms and hold her.

Nico was just as confused as Maki was, but she knew she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Maki because they had powers that could put not only themselves, but other people in danger. They always say with great power, comes great responsibility.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't want a simple luv story so u know I had to do it to em. Feedback is always appreciated and comments give me motivation to put out chapters faster ;)


	6. The Aftermath

Eli wished to be alone so she could concentrate on controlling her powers. Umi didn't argue and did as she wished. Umi's next move was to return to Kotori. The last time she saw Kotori was a couple of hours ago, before Tsubasa asked for her help. Kotori was not harmed but Umi also had no idea if Kotori had gained a power. She would just have to find out once she met the girl again.

But Kotori was not in her room when Umi returned. _"Where could she be?"_ Umi exits the room and begins searching elsewhere. She didn't have any clues but she couldn't just wait around. She knew that the Princesses were ordered to stay inside the castle so she couldn't be too far. Umi decided to ask around. But now that she realizes it, there wasn't really anyone around to ask. The Kingdom was in shambles, considering everyone mysteriously gained powers and were trying to figure out how to use them.

"Umi-chaaaan!" A strong force pushes Umi forward and she lands on her face.

"Ow..." Umi mutters. She recognizes the voice as Honoka's. She turns to face the other girl, who was panting.

"Sorry, Umi-chan. I'm still trying to get used to this." Honoka gives Umi and awkward smile as the other girl stands up and gives her a confused look.

"Get used to what?" Umi asks.

"Check it out!" Honoka speeds past Umi. If Umi blinked, she was sure she'd miss Honoka. The force of her speed sent Umi down to the floor again.

"What the-" Umi tries to stand up again, but another force knocks her back down again.

"Here, I got you some bread." Honoka appears, already stuffing her face with bread.

"You have super speed?" Umi stands once more and takes the bread out of Honoka's hand.

"Mm!" Honoka nods her head. "I've been running around doing errands for Tsubasa-chan!"

"Tsubasa? As in Princess Tsubasa? Since when did you meet her?" Umi gives Honoka a weird look.

"Sometime yesterday, she's really nice and pretty!" Honoka nods her head, "But what do you have, Umi-chan?"

"Uh, the power of lightning.."

"Ehhhh, really? That sounds cool!"

"But more importantly, where is Kotori?"

"Right! Kotori-chan and the rest of the Princesses are in the Great Hall!"

"The Great Hall? Why didn't I think of that.." Umi facepalms. "Thanks, Honoka."

"Anytime, Umi-chan!" Honoka quickly finishes the bread in her hands and salutes to Umi. "See you in-"

"Don't say it."

"A flash!"

Umi rolls her eyes as Honoka's laugh quickly fades away.

* * *

As Umi enters the Great Hall, she notices the King talking with Kotori. The King and Kotori notice her as well. "Ah, Umi-chan." The King waves at her and motions for her to come.

"Your Majesty, Princess Kotori." Umi bows.

"I'm glad you're here. Do you know the status of Nico-chan and Eli-chan?" He asks.

"Eli's awake now, she's trying to control her body temperature. Nico is out somewhere, she left without a word."

"Then she might be with Maki-chan." He puts his hands on his hips and sighs. "Everyone!" He yells and all conversations stop. "We're going to have to postpone the celebration. With all these new issues occurring, I'm sure you'd like to go back to your Kingdoms and check with your families. But feel free to stay until the end of the week." He waves and looks back at Kotori and Umi. "One of the usual messengers grew wings so I sent him to your Kingdom to relay what happened to your Queen. He came back a little while ago and Queen Minami has ordered for you, Princess Nozomi and her troop to come back to the Kingdom as soon as possible. I know Eli-chan may not be ready to move yet and everyone is still learning about their powers, so I can send you out tomorrow."

"Yes, your Majesty." It was a lot of information but Umi knew she had to step up as Vice-Captain. Eli was in no position to interact with anyone. Until Eli gets herself together and controls her powers, Umi needed to be the strong one.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, Umi-chan." He nods to her and leaves both girls.

"Umi-chan..." Kotori mutters, looking down at Umi's bandaged hands. "Thanks for being so strong." She grabs one of Umi's hands and holds it tightly. Umi was stressed, but having Kotori next to her safe and sound made her feel a little better. "Would you like to rest? You must be tired."

"No thank you." Umi shakes her head. "I must check with Princess Nozomi and let her know about Eli."

"Okay, Umi-chan. But please come to my room when you're done."

"I will."

* * *

Umi met with Nozomi and Rin in the courtyard. When she approached the other girls, she watched as Rin lifted one of the carriages. "Look at this, Umi-chan!" Rin yells, with the carriage above her. She puts it back down on the ground like it was nothing.

"Hello, Umi-chan." Nozomi greets her. Umi tilts her head.

"Umi-chan?" She didn't remember ever getting so close with the Princess.

"I can't call you Umi-chan?" Nozomi chuckles.

"I apologize...You startled me. You may." Umi rubs the nape of her neck. How awkward. She clears her throat, "You don't mind the ash?" Umi looks up at the sky. The ash continued to fall.

"It's inevitable." Nozomi replies. "Have you seen Elichi yet?"

"Yes, that's actually what I came here to report. Eli woke up and now she's learning how to control her power."

"What does she have?"

"Ice abilities. I suppose when she gets out, you'll be the first to see her."

"I see. Thank you, Umi-chan."

Behind Nozomi, Rin tries to jump as high as she can and she ends up leaping high in the sky. Both Umi and Nozomi look up, "Rin!"

"Waaaaaaah!" They hear her yelling and they both panic.

"Land on your feet!" Nozomi yells and Umi tries to anticipate her landing so she can catch the other girl. But Umi can only move so fast. Umi tries to dive to catch Rin but she believes she's too late and shuts her eyes. She waits to hear the giant thud but never does. When she opens her eyes, she sees Rin laying on a light green force field of some kind.

"Phew..." Umi can hear someone panting and she turns. Hanayo stands with her hand out towards Rin. "I made it." She wipes her forehead and Rin drops to the ground.

"Kayo-chin! Did you do that?!" Rin quickly stands up and runs to the other girl. "That was super cool, nya! You saved Rin!"

Umi lets out a deep breath and turns to Nozomi. "I'll be taking my leave. Feel free to call for me if you need my assistance."

* * *

"Kotori? May I enter?" Umi knocks on Kotori's door a couple of times.

"Yes!" Umi opens the room door to find her Princess packing her bags. She closes one of them and before she can grab it, Umi was already moving it to the other bags. "I thought I'd make it easier for us tomorrow." Kotori stands up and sits on her bed. She pats the spot next to her. Umi nods and goes to sit down too. She puts down her katana and leans it against the bed.

"How are you holding up?" Umi says, as she sits down on Kotori's bed. She takes off her cap and holds it in her hand.

"I could be better. How are you?" Kotori replies. Umi gives her a soft look and puts her elbows on her thighs and looks down at the ground. Umi can only sigh in response.

"It's crazy." Umi shakes her head. "I have the power to control lightning. It's honestly crazy."

"I know." Kotori says quietly.

"I'm really happy you're safe but this is just the beginning of something bad." Umi drops her cap and puts her right hand on her forehead. "I have to use this power for good. I have to get strong, and I-" Umi can feel Kotori's arms around her. She feels Kotori's body pressing against her back and she stops. Her breath hitches and she freezes in place.

"You're stressed. I can feel what you're feeling." Kotori whispers. It makes Umi shiver because if its true, then Kotori could tell that she was also making Umi nervous. "Come rest."

"I...I still have matters-"

"Rest, Umi-chan." Kotori hugs Umi tighter. "Please don't overwork yourself."

"O-Okay." Umi replies. She feels Kotori's fingers start running through her hair and it makes her sleepy. Kotori quietly hums and Umi blinks her eyes several times. She didn't realize how heavy her eyelids were. The last thing she remembers is Kotori guiding her head to her lap.

* * *

"Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka spots the Princess talking with her Captain. "Oh, and Captain Erena!"

"Hello, Honoka." Erena waves and Tsubasa turns.

"Ah, there you are." Tsubasa smiles at Honoka.

"I did what you said! The people around the Kingdom seem to be safe and most of them are just confused. I went to those big rocks and the uhh...what are they called..."

"Scientists?" Erena asks.

"Yeah! Plus Captain Nico-chan was there, they were taking parts of the rock." Honoka nods to herself.

"Thank you very much." Tsubasa walks over to the ginger haired girl. "I have another request. It's very important."

"I'll help in anyway I can." Honoka salutes and it makes Tsubasa chuckle.

"It's very serious. I only trust you to do this."

"What is it?"

"I would like for you to work with me. As an emissary." Tsubasa starts. Honoka tilts her head in confusion. Honoka's face amuses Tsubasa but she has no time to play around. "It's not permanent. I'd like for you to travel around the Kingdoms and spread news." Honoka crosses her arms and closes her eyes.

"You got it, Tsubasa-chan!" Honoka grins and Tsubasa blinks a couple times. She was sure she was going to have to fight stubbornness but she didn't. "I'll leave right away. What do I have to tell them?"

"Tell the Allied Kingdoms that King Nishikino has requested a meeting at the Grand Summit."

"Yes ma-am!" Honoka was already speeding off.

"Wait!" Tsubasa reaches out for Honoka. Honoka suddenly stops and falls to the ground.

"Woah." Honoka stands up and dusts herself off. She turns to Tsubasa, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Now Tsubasa was the confused one.

"You stopped my speed." Honoka replies. "Try again!" She begins to run off and Tsubasa concentrates and reaches out for Honoka again. This time Honoka stumbles forward and lands on her face. "Oof!"

"Sorry!" Tsubasa rushes to Honoka and tries to help her up. Honoka laughs as both Tsubasa and Erena help her up.

"That's cool, Tsubasa-chan." Honoka grins once more and Tsubasa can't help but smile too. Something about Honoka's goofiness amused Tsubasa. It interested her and made her want to learn more about the younger girl. But that was for another time.

Tsubasa clears her throat, "Since you've agreed to work with us, you'll have to look the part." Tsubasa turns to Erena who only smirks. "Erena, get this girl a uniform."

* * *

Eli didn't know how long controlling her body temperature was going to take. But she didn't think it would've taken an entire day. The whole room was covered in ice because she kept getting frustrated. And she knew the sun was going to come up soon. "Dammit..." Eli mutters. She clenches her fists and feels the cold creeping up her legs. She looks down and sees her feet covered in ice. Eli trained night and day for years, but why was it so difficult to sit down and concentrate now?

Something in her mind clicked. It was because she was worried about Nozomi. She hadn't heard anything from the other girl since last night. Or two nights before, since she was stuck in this room for a day. Eli was exhausted but she needed results. She goes to sit down on the ground and tries to meditate. She takes a deep breath in and out and continues that rhythm for a couple minutes.

The sound of the door creaking open breaks her concentration. "Damn." Nico says looking around the room. "You really did a number on this place." Nico leans against the door frame and takes a step in. Where she steps, the ice melts.

"Nico?" Eli stands up. "What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I had things to do." Nico shrugs. "I didn't think you'd still be here."

"It's a little hard to concentrate. I want to see Nozomi."

"And she wants to see you. But we gotta get this sorted out first." Nico stretches her arms. "I'll help." Nico emits a flame in her hand and uses it to melt the ice all around the room. "Now we'll know when you screw up." Nico laughs and Eli only shakes her head.

* * *

"Okay, let's try." Nico says, holding her hand out. Ever since Nico joined two hours ago, it's been a little better for Eli.

"Right." Eli nods her head. Eli shakes Nico's hand slowly.

"Wow this time you didn't freeze my hand!" Nico smirks.

"Tch. I could if I wanted to!" Eli scoffs and Nico's hand begins freezing over. Nico yelps and waves her frozen hand frantically.

"Eli, you bastard!" Nico yells and Eli bursts out laughing. The ice begins melting off Nico's hand and she crosses her arms. "I suppose this is good enough." Nico turns to walk to the door. "You still feel cold but it looks like you can control the whole ice coming out of your body thing."

"Thanks, Nico." Eli looks down and clenches her fist. She looks at the other girl who only nods and leaves the room. Now it was time for Eli to see Nozomi.

* * *

When Eli tried knocking lightly on Nozomi's door, no one answered. Eli didn't know what to expect, it was so early in the morning, everyone was asleep. Eli wasn't going to burst through the Princess's door, that would be rude. So she had to critical think. She leans against the wall. "Hmm..." And then it comes to her. She'll go in through her balcony! But to get there, she would have to climb out one of the windows and somehow climb to Nozomi's balcony. Eli didn't want to wait until Nozomi got up, she wanted to see her now.

So without any further thinking, Eli quietly opens one of the hallway windows near Nozomi's room. She steps up and onto the window frame. She holds the wall and looks out and above. She could see Nozomi's balcony diagonally from her. It wasn't far but she knew it would take her a bit. The way the castle was built, she could see a few stones sticking out. _"I should be able to grab onto those as I climb."_ So Eli starts and grabs onto the nearest stone sticking out.

It isn't until she starts reaching for the second stone that she stops. _"Wait a second."_ Eli uses her free hand to create ice underneath her feet. It sticks out from the side of the tower and she lets go of the stone. The ice that Eli created was strong enough to support her weight. Eli begins making ice stairs up to the balcony. And when she reaches the balcony and jumps onto it, Eli quietly laughs. _"These powers are coming in handy already."_

Eli shivers a little bit. Even though she can create ice, her body wasn't used to it being so cold before. She figures that maybe with more practice, her body would get used to it eventually. Eli shakes it off and quietly steps into Nozomi's room. She finds the other girl laying in bed, in deep sleep. The sight makes Eli feel better. She looks so peaceful and Eli would hate to disturb her but she wanted to talk to the other girl. So Eli kneels on the side of Nozomi's bed and slightly shakes her arm.

"Nozomi." Eli whispers. Nozomi's face scrunches up and she turns her back to Eli. Eli giggles and tries again. "Nozomi..." She shakes just a little harder and suddenly, Nozomi smacks her hand away. Eli brings her hand to her chest and stands still. She hears Nozomi quietly snoring once more. She was cute but man was it hard to wake her up. Eli sighs, "Nozomi, I want to talk to you." She tries once more and this time the other girl slowly rubs her eyes.

She grumbles and opens her eyes. A big smile grows on Eli's face and the other girl blinks a couple times. "Elichi!" She smiles and throws her arms around Eli.

"Nozomi!" Eli buries her face on the other girl's shoulder. But then she realizes that she might be freezing cold and tries to push her away. "Nozomi, I'm cold-"

"It's okay, Elichi. I always get really hot at night anyway." Nozomi mutters and hugs Eli tighter.

"But-"

"Shhh..." Nozomi lets go of Eli and faces the other girl. "I was so worried about you." She lightly punches Eli's chest and Eli laughs.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you alone after all we've been through." Eli scratches her cheek. Nozomi smirks and Eli averts her eyes. Nozomi's smirk was dangerous. "I...I'm happy to see that you're not hurt." Nozomi drops her smirk and gives Eli a sad face. It makes Eli's stomach drop a little.

"I should be telling you that...I thought you died." Her grip on Eli's shoulders tighten. "Don't do that again or I'll...I'll cast a spell on you!"

"Okay, Nozomi." Eli's gaze softens at the sight of a sad Nozomi. She puts her hand up, "I promise to always return to you after battle!"

"...Huh?" Nozomi looks up at Eli with tears in her eyes.

"Eh?!" Eli gasps. "N-Nozomi!" Eli tries to wipe the other girl's tears but Nozomi hides her face.

"I-I'm not crying!" Nozomi waves her hands and quickly wipes her tears away. "Stupid..." Eli wraps her arms around Nozomi once more. Eli rests her chin on Nozomi's head. "...You'll have to make it up to me. Because you made me cry."

"I thought you said you weren't crying?" Eli grins. Nozomi looks up at her and pouts. "Okay, okay. What would the Princess like for me to do?"

"...Stay with me please."

"Sure, Nozomi." Eli smiles. Her heart feels so full being alone with Nozomi like this. She felt like she was truly comfortable and could relax. It's not something Eli feels all the time.

"You look tired." Nozomi sits up and faces Eli.

"Just a little." Eli yawns. Nozomi gives Eli a knowing look and Eli averts her eyes again.

"Go rest." Nozomi places her hands on Eli's shoulder and leans on her. "Will you feel comfortable without your jacket?"

"No I can leave it on. I might make you cold, remember?"

"Actually Elichi...When you first touched me it was cold, but now it's normal." Nozomi grabs Eli's hand and brings it to her cheek. "See?" Nozomi smiles. Eli grins and feels her cheeks burn for the first time tonight.

"Okay fine." Nozomi releases Eli's hand. Eli sits on the edge of the bed. She takes off her boots and Nozomi scoots to sit next to her.

"You didn't get your boots on my bed, right?"

"Of course not." Eli begins unbuttoning her jacket and feels Nozomi playing with the gold accessories.

"Wow, so fancy."

"Okay, _Princess_ Nozomi." Eli smirks and Nozomi sticks her tongue out. Eli goes to unbutton her jacket once more, and Nozomi sighs.

"Are you almost done." Nozomi leans on Eli's shoulder.

"Almost." Eli chuckles. Nozomi reaches her hand over to one of Eli's buttons and tries to help. Eli meets Nozomi's gaze and she stops. Moonlight from the balcony shines on them. Nozomi's green eyes were glowing and Eli was mesmerized. Her mouth hangs open, "Wow..."

Both girls remain quiet for a few seconds. Eli can see Nozomi's face moving closer. Eli swallows but doesn't move to resist. She closes her eyes and waits to feel Nozomi's soft lips on her own. But she feels Nozomi kiss her cheek instead. "Elichi you really are something." Nozomi giggles as Eli opens her eyes. She felt her face burning and her heart beating faster than ever.

"I...I..." Eli tries to form words but they come out of her mouth as a mess. Before she can say anything else, she feels Nozomi's lips crash against her own. She quickly closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. After a couple seconds, both girls separate to catch their breath.

"...I like you a lot, Elichi." Nozomi's face was bright red. She looks down at their hands. Eli didn't remember when their fingers intertwined. A new feeling arises in Eli. She feels like she needs to throw up, Nozomi made her feel so weak and vulnerable. Being with Nozomi made Eli feel like she could touch the stars. But she also felt incredibly weak around Nozomi.

"I..." Eli starts. She swallows, afraid that her voice might betray and embarass her. "I like you more, Nozomi." Eli finishes. "I really like you." Eli's face burns to the point where she thinks she may pass out. She couldn't believe what was coming out of her mouth. Before she can think anymore, Nozomi throws her arms around Eli and hugs her tightly.

"You're so cute, Elichi." Nozomi whispers. They both lay together on Nozomi's bed. Eli's eyes begin feeling heavy and she feels Nozomi lightly brushing her face with her fingertips. It makes Eli fall faster. For the first time in her life, Eli felt content and happy.


	7. The Return Home

Hanayo was always used to being on the move. As one of Princess Maki's maids, Hanayo had plenty to do on her list of chores. Every morning it was the same. She would quickly freshen herself up, then head to the kitchen to help prepare breakfast. She didn't need to be there helping every morning, but the chefs appreciate her help and always make sure to give her extra portions of rice. Afterwards, Hanayo would then prepare Princess Maki's clothes. After the Princess was awake, she would tidy up her room while the Princess ate breakfast and start on laundry. That was basically her whole job. To clean.

But today was different. She woke up extra early. The night before, Nico told her to meet in the Commander's office in the morning, probably for another errand to run. Knowing the Commander and Captain, Hanayo knew they might've pulled an all night-er. When something happens to keep them on their toes, they always did this. Hanayo figured she would bring them tea and something to eat.

She recalls the first time meeting them. It was two years ago, when Hanayo became Princess Maki's personal maid. It wasn't any different, maybe less cleaning of the whole Castle and more about Princess Maki's room. Eventually it got old for her and she did more than what was asked of her. She would help out with caring for the horses, the garden, she helped anyone who needed it.

Eventually, people around the Castle recognized her hard work. When the Commander learned about Hanayo, she had studied her and learned one thing. Hanayo loved to learn. She felt so bored with her maid duties that she strives for more. One day, the Commander caught Hanayo reading in the library. It was uncommon for maids to be there during the day and once Hanayo realized she was caught she felt like that was the end of the road. Hanayo still gets shivers thinking about that memory, the Commander's piercing red eyes staring right through her soul.

That was when she first met Commander Kazuno Yuu. She was expecting a scary old man but it turns out, the Commander is a young woman with a boyish name. That day, Kazuno didn't yell at her or ask what she was doing at the library. She simply asked for the book that Hanayo was reading and complimented it. She remembered being too shocked to reply, causing the older woman to chuckle. The Commander simply returned the book to Hanayo, picked out another book from the shelf and left.

After that day, the Commander always requested for Hanayo to run errands for her. Eventually, she met Captain Yazawa Nico through Commander Kazuno. Her first encounter with Captain Nico was way different than Commander Kazuno's. That day, she was waiting in the Commander's office. Kazuno had asked her to deliver a letter to the town's best blacksmith shop. The said letter was nowhere to be found, usually it would be labeled but Hanayo didn't want to snoop around the Commander's things so she just decided to wait. Eventually without her noticing, Nico had snuck in and scared her.

Nico had given Hanayo the same piercing look Kazuno gave her in the library. But Nico was quick to recognize Hanayo as one of Maki's maids. But that look filled Hanayo with fear and from that day on, she knew to never get on Kazuno's or Nico's bad side. She never wanted to see that expression ever again.

Over time, Hanayo bonded with them. Hanayo knew what Captain Nico was like. She was always the tenacious, conceited individual that somehow won the Princess's heart. But what truly shocked Hanayo was the Commander. When she thought of the word 'Commander' she always thought of this person who was very strict, strong, and reliable. But Commander Kazuno was only strong and sometimes reliable. She usually carried around an apathetic expression when not being spoken too, which made her very unapproachable by people that didn't know her. But really she was lazy and extremely laid back, much to Nico's annoyance.

The two were a strange pair, and many times Hanayo wondered how both acquired their positions. Hanayo had never witnessed them in actual combat, but there was no doubt that they were strong. Most conversations between the two of them included death threats and insults. Hanayo always knew which conversations to stay out of, because they would always start a fight with each other. When they fight, they give off this vicious aura that makes Hanayo feel extremely small and weak. No one should ever stand between them when it happens.

Hanayo finds herself standing outside the Commander's office, with a tray of tea and snacks in hand. She knocked a couple times on the door, "Excuse me, Commander?"

"Come in, Hanayo." Kazuno's voice calls from inside. She enters the room to find both Kazuno and Nico, looking at papers with bags under their eyes. Hanayo places the tray on the desk and both look up at her and accept it gratefully. "You're a lifesaver." She sighs in relief and runs a hand through her disheveled spiky hair.

"Thanks, Hanayo." Nico replies, taking a sip of tea.

"Look at these." Kazuno holds up one of the papers. As Hanayo takes a closer look, she realizes they are sketches of swords. "I examined the meteors last night. They're pretty strong, I'm thinking we can make weapons from the materials. I've been wanting a new sword." She leans back, taking one of the rice balls.

"You always say that and never get one." Nico replies.

"Shut up, I have standards." Kazuno rolls her eyes at Nico and continues, "Could you take these to the old man?" Hanayo nods. The old man she was referring to was her father, the best blacksmith in the Kingdom.

"Tell him to make mine first, I'm his favorite." Nico winks and Hanayo only chuckles in response.

"Whatever, he couldn't wait for you to leave the house." Kazuno throws a rice ball at Nico as Hanayo exits the room.

The past of those two were complicated. Hanayo wasn't informed until a year in their friendship. She had always wondered if they were related, they both had red eyes and sometimes even the same arrogant attitude. Kazuno's eyes were darker, kind of crimson while Nico's were just red but there had to be a chance of them being related. But they were not. Hanayo didn't have time to think about the past anymore. She had an assignment to do, and she was determined to finish it in no time.

* * *

"Hey, Nozomi..." Eli mutters. She had finished getting ready to go and was just waiting for the other girl to finish brushing her hair.

"Yes, Elichi?" Nozomi's answers, while looking at herself in the mirror. Eli scoots over on the bed to get closer to Nozomi.

"Can I talk to you about something serious?" Eli asks. Nozomi puts down her brush and turns to Eli.

"Of course." Nozomi gives Eli a concerned look. "What's wrong?"

"It's..." Eli looks down and clutches her pants. "It's about my family."

"Your family?" Nozomi asks. She moves to sit next to Eli on the bed. Eli only nods.

"It's complicated." Eli sighs and Nozomi puts her hand over one of Eli's hands. "My father is the Commander of the Royal Guard. He's very strict and if he ever found out about us...He would kill me. I'd be slacking on my duties and that's all he ever talks about. Our duty."

"Elichi..."

"And...I just...Everything's just bad." Eli shakes her head and looks at the other girl. She hated talking about her family situation. "I'm sorry, Nozomi. Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"Of course not. If it helps to talk to me about it, I'm all ears Elichi." Nozomi intertwines their fingers. It makes Eli feel better and a little bit more comfortable to talk.

"...Do you know Umi? My Vice-Captain?" Nozomi nods in response, "She's actually my adoptive sister. She lost her parents when we were young and my family took her in. And after that I also lost my mother and grandmother. My father...hasn't been the same since then. He barely leaves the Castle and never sees my younger sister anymore. So Umi and I have been doing our best to help raise her."

"Who's taking care of her now?"

"An old friend of my father's. Nakamura Yumi, she's always been there for Alisa when Umi and I couldn't be. I just...I really needed to get it off my chest. I almost died and it made me think a lot. All Alisa has is Umi and I. When we return to the Minami Kingdom...Can you help me convince my father to start acting like one again?"

"Of course, Elichi. I'll always be there to help."

* * *

Eli and Nozomi make their way to the courtyard. Both Princess's belongings were packed and loaded in the carriages. According to Rin, Kotori and Umi were ready to go. As they exit the castle, Eli realizes that ash still falls from the sky. Eli quickly goes to open Nozomi's parasol and holds it up for her. Nozomi nods her head as thanks and steps under They make their way to the carriages. The King, Queen and several others waited for them. "Sorry to keep you waiting." Eli bows her head as they reach the rest of the group.

"I'm glad to see that you're out and about, Eli-chan." The King pats Eli's shoulder. "Take care. I'm assuming I'll be seeing you and your father at the Grand Summit?"

"Yes, of course." Eli replies and he nods.

"Please stay safe on the way back to the Minami Kingdom." The Queen hugs Nozomi and she reaches for Eli's hand. She holds Eli's hand tightly, "And you too dear."

"Yes, your Majesty." Eli bows her head once more. Eli continues to walk Nozomi to the carriage. Kotori and Umi were waiting for them just outside the carriage. Once they meet, Umi lightly punches Eli's shoulder.

"All good?"

"All good." Eli nods her head. Then suddenly, Kotori hugs Eli.

"Eli-chan!" Kotori yells. "I was so worried!" Kotori lets go of Eli and puts her hands on her hips.

"It's okay, Princess." Eli puts her hands up in defense.

"No it's not! I'm going to yell at you when we get home." Kotori pouts and motions for Nozomi to follow her into the carriage. Nozomi tries to hide her giggles but Eli was already shaking her head.

"Wait!" Someone yells. Everyone turns to spot Honoka running toward them. She was wearing something different. All black except a few green details on her jacket and pants. Almost like a Knight uniform. The closer she got, the more Eli recognized it as a Knight uniform. She didn't fully confirm it until she saw the Kira family seal on Honoka's jacket.

"Ehhh?!" Umi points at Honoka. "Honoka, since when-"

"I thought I would let you know!" Honoka jumps over to Umi and puts both hands on her shoulders. "I'm Tsubasa-chan's emisary! So I'll see you at the Grand Summit! Okay? And you too, Kotori-chan!" Honoka salutes and speeds off. Eli was too stunned to say anything.

"Hah?" Umi scratches her head in confusion.

"She looked happy." Kotori says. "Right?"

"I suppose."

"We'll see her again, don't worry." Eli pats Umi's back. "C'mon, you're keeping the Princesses waiting." Umi nods and walks over to her horse. Eli walks together with her and gets onto a horse. She rides over to the carriage that Nozomi and Kotori were in. The driver, which was Rin, waves to Eli.

"Ready to go, Captain!" Rin yells.

"Alright, let's head out." Eli nods and waves for Umi to lead the squad. Eli waits to ride in the back of the squad. Before she leaves, she waves to the King and Queen one last time. She slowly follows after the group until she hears someone yelling in the distance.

"Eli!" Eli turns around and sees Nico running at her, full speed. She stops her horse and Nico stops and puts her hands on her knees. She looks up at Eli, "We'll meet again, Eli! Don't go dying on the way back...I'll see you at the Grand Summit!" Nico points at Eli with determination in her eyes. Eli smirks.

"I'll be there!" Eli yells back and waves at Nico. She turns back around and starts her journey back home.

The week they were supposed to enjoy together was cut short. This was definitely the start of something new. She would've never thought that Maki's cute and elaborate birthday party was going to be ended by everyone gaining powers of some sort. The only thing they could do was to move forward from it.

* * *

"Princess Kotori has returned!" The gate keeper motions for someone to blow the horns. Eli waves up to him and they enter the

Minami Kingdom. Many townspeople assemble around the main road. As Eli looks around, it seems the people of the Minami Kingdom have acquired powers too. Several people now had wings and many of the kids that were running around could jump really high and were chasing each other. The ash continued falling from the sky. Eli gets off her horse and leaves it at the stable. Eli dusts off some of the ash that was on her cape.

"Hop on, nya." Rin motions for Eli to sit with her on the carriage. Eli hops up and sits next to Rin.

"How are you holding up?" Eli asks.

"I'm a little hungry but I'm good!" Rin nods her head and continues the ride to the Castle. "I kinda miss Kayo-chin."

"Kayo-chin?" Eli turns to the orange haired girl. Eli thinks back. "Was it the girl you got along with? The maid?" Rin gives her a small nod and keeps her eyes on the road. Eli's gaze softens and she pats the younger girl's head.

"Huh?" Rin looks at Eli.

"Maybe you'll see her at the Grand Summit. Don't give up, Rin." Eli gives Rin a small smile. She notices the younger girl's eyes gleaming with determination.

"Right!" Rin nods eagerly, "I'll see Kayo-chin again!"

"That's the spirit." Eli notices Umi walking alongside the carriage. She hops off and lands in front of her younger sister. "You okay?"

"Ah, Eli." Umi stops walking. She looks off to the side. "Um...Let's talk once we return to the Castle."

"Sure." Eli replies and Umi continues her path. "Huh..."

The way Umi was walking was different. She didn't have that normal confident stride. Eli had no idea what could've put her in such a mood...Or she thought. She stops in her tracks and peeks through the carriage window. She spots Kotori looking down with a sad expression. So it had something to do with their Princess? Eli would have to wait until they arrive back at the Castle to find out.

* * *

Queen Minami and their father were already waiting for them in the courtyard. They wait for the Princesses to exit the carriage and follow behind them. Once the Princesses meet with the Queen, both Eli and Umi kneel. "Welcome back, Kotori. And welcome to the Minami Kingdom, Princess Nozomi." The Queen greets them.

"Hello, mother." Kotori says.

"Thank you for letting me stay here, Queen Minami. My parents are grateful." Nozomi replies.

"We wouldn't want anything happening to you. Our families have always been together through tough times, don't worry about it." The Queen replies. Eli can feel the Queen looking at her. She holds her breath. "Thank you for bringing them back safely, Captain Ayase."

"It was my pleasure, your Majesty." Eli can feel a frog in her throat. "I thought...She found out about Nozomi and I..." Eli could feel a bead of sweat drop down her face.

"I'll be taking my leave, your Majesty." Their father's stern voice broke her train of thought. "Eli. Umi. Come with me."

"Yes sir." Both girls reply and stand. They follow their father to the battlements. Once they reach the top of the castle wall, he stops.

"Your friend, Kosaka." He starts. His back was facing the two girls. "She's with the Kira Kingdom now?"

"As an emissary, yes." Eli replies. There's a long pause. Eli and Umi stand watching their father's back.

Their father was always like this. He was very strict and said few words. It was unsettling when he left these long pauses between his sentences. She missed how he used to be before losing half the family. He was a little bit more laid back when Eli was very little. But after the death of their King and the loss of his mother and wife, he changed. Sometimes Eli wished that he would show them that he cared. He was always their Commander, but never their father. If Eli was going to convince him to change, now was the time.

"Father." Eli starts. Eli can see Umi turn to her in the corner of her eye. "We have to talk."

"About?"

"About our family. I have been thinking for awhile..." Eli clenches her fist. "We have to act like a family again. For Alisa...And for us. It's not the safe out here anymore...with these powers."

"Eli..." Umi mutters. He turns to face both girls.

"That's actually what I called you here to talk about. I heard all the details from Kosaka." He starts. "I...I'm very happy that you both made it back safely." He turns to both of them. Eli raises her eyebrows in confusion. "I could've lost the both of you...I realize that I am too strict and too stubborn. I want...I want to be better for you both." He looks down and clenches his fist. His blonde hair sticking out of his cap flows in the wind and Eli can sense the sadness behind his blue eyes. "I have always been bound to my duty. And I brought you two along with me. But I always seem to treat you like Knights...When you're still young and still my daughters." He walks over and places his hands on one of Eli's and Umi's shoulders. He lowers his head.

The strongest man in Eli's life was now showing his weak side. In her 17 years of life, Eli never saw him show weakness. She didn't think she would ever live to see it. "...I have failed you as a father. And I...neglected Alisa because she didn't follow our path." Their father fixes his cap to hide his eyes. Eli spots a tear fall down his face. "I'm truly sorry."

"Father..." Umi mutters. "Let's fix everything. Let's go see Alisa!" Umi clenches her fist.

"I can't. I can't show myself to her. I have failed her." He looks down at the ground in front of him.

"She needs you...!" Eli pleads. "Umi and I...We...We've always done our best for her...To live and never give up...Now it's time you start living for her too." She meets her father's eyes. "Please..." He quickly rubs his tears and nods. He then sprints down the stairs.

"Alisa!" He yells. Eli and Umi's eyes meet and they follow after him. He was a fast runner but they made sure they weren't going to be left in the dust. After leaving the Castle, many Knights and townspeople turn to watch the Ayase family running throughout town. Their father was running straight to their family home. "Alisa!" Their father rushes into their family home. Both girls follow and see him check her room and their old shared room. The living room was empty and so was the kitchen.

"Alisa?" Eli calls for her. She recieves no answer.

"She might be at Nakamura-san's." Umi says. Their father quickly exits their home and before both girls can make it outside, they hear a gasp and something drop. Outside, they spot Alisa and an older woman, Nakamura, with surprised expressions and bags full of groceries at their feet.

"Alisa..." Their father mutters.

"F-Father..." She replies. Eli and Umi stand still in place. She meets eyes with Nakamura and nervously swallows. "What are you doing here..?"

"I...I've come to see you." He clears his throat. "I have to apologize for being a terrible father. I wasn't there when I should've been. I...am truly a disgrace. But even so...!" Eli can see his shoulders tense. "I won't let you be alone anymore."

Tears pour down Alisa's face and she runs into his arms. The two older girls watch as what was left of their family breakdown in front of each other. As they listen to the crying, they realize this was a new beginning for the Ayase family. With these powers, life was going to get rough. All they had was each other, they needed to mend the wounds before it was too late. It was now or never.

* * *

As their father and Alisa finally stops crying, he quickly asks them to help Alisa pack up her belongings. Before Eli leaves both adults, she can hear her father apologizing to Nakamura. Eli turns around to meet Nakamura's gaze. She had a soft expression as she looked down at her father, who was on the ground bowing to her in gratitude. Her long brown hair flows in the wind and she moves a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Yumi I'm sorry." He mutters. "You have your own life but I went ahead and ruined it for you again."

She kneels down and pats her father's head. "Toshinori...You may have screwed up big time but your children were not a burden to me. I love them with all my heart. You need to do the same." She holds a hand out and helps him stand.

"I am indebted to you."

"I am too." Eli speaks up. Both Nakamura and her father turn to her. "You...You took my little sister in and were always there for her when we couldn't be. If there's any way I could ever repay you, please tell me." Nakamura gives her a soft smile and gives her father a knowing look.

"If you're going to the Grand Summit could you deliver this to an old friend?"

"Yumi that's-" Her father speaks up and quickly closes his mouth. "She's a lost cause." Eli tilts her head in confusion. Nakamura shakes her head at him.

"If you won't do it for me, maybe Eli-chan will." She takes out a letter, hidden somewhere in her clothes. "Give this to Kazuno Yuu." She places the letter in Eli's hand. Eli notices a ring on her finger raises an eyebrow. She knew Nakamura wasn't married. "It's my only request."

Eli nods, "I'll do it." Whoever this Kazuno Yuu is, Eli was for sure going to deliver Nakamura's message.

* * *

Alisa had moved into the Castle a couple hours later. Their father had arranged a meeting with the Queen to discuss it. In order for Alisa to live within the Castle walls, she had to contribute in some way. Kotori offered to take her on as an apprentice for sewing. The Queen agreed, only if Alisa assisted housekeeping in the morning. When Kotori doesn't have to study, they're both free to sew together. Eventually, the Queen would like for Alisa to take over as the head seamstress.

So with the approval of the Queen, Alisa gained her own room in the Castle. Alisa's was separate from Eli's and Umi's due to the difference in jobs, but she was close enough that they could always run over if she needed help. And now, the Ayase children were tidying up Alisa's new room. Eli was dusting off the desk while Umi was helping Alisa unpack. Alisa didn't have many belongings but she wanted it to be neat. And Umi was very good at organizing.

While Eli was dusting, she could see Umi happy helping Alisa but she could tell something was still bothering her. "What could it be? Kotori seems safe and sound...Did Umi say something dumb again?"

"Eli. Umi." Their father's stern voice returns Eli to reality.

"Yes, father?" Eli stands up straight and turns to him.

"I'll take care of things here." He walks over to Alisa and begins helping her unpack. She looks a little surprised at first but then continues unpacking. "You're coming with me to the Grand Summit. Go get used to your powers in the meantime." Umi steps back and meets eyes with Eli. Both girls nod.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Nozomi was wandering around the Castle. Kotori had to speak with her mother in regards to Eli's family. She had grown worried. She knew Eli wanted to change her father, but she didn't think it would be the moment they stepped foot inside the Castle walls. She hoped that Kotori speaking with the Queen only meant something good for Eli's family. Nozomi sighs.

She too had her own problems. Her own Kingdom had issues defending itself. She was worried about her parents. After that meteor shower, it seems everyone had gained a power and that could only mean something good or bad for her Kingdom. Nozomi couldn't sit still knowing that her Kingdom could be in danger, plus Eli's family situation.

Nozomi was surprised that Eli had opened up to her so quick. They obviously knew about each other for a long time. But ever since meeting in real life, it hasn't been hard for them to get along. With Eli being around, it really makes Nozomi feel better.

But the purple haired girl was stressed. She had been that way ever since she left her Kingdom for Maki's party. She'd have a hard time sleeping, but since meeting Eli, she slept easier. Especially the previous night, when they slept next to each other. Being with the cool Captain Ayase Eli made Nozomi's day. Since meeting, they haven't been able to hangout all the time, but the moments they've shared together have been the best Nozomi has had in months. Maybe even years.

Thinking back to when she only knew of Eli as her Dream Knight, she had no idea Eli would exceed her expectations. Since Nozomi always had a hard time sleeping, whenever she could finally get a good sleep, she would dream of Eli. She could never learn anything about her. The only thing that Nozomi knew for sure about Eli was that she was beautiful and Nozomi would definitely spend her time trying to be with her. If she dreamed about her so much, she had to be someone important. It was their destiny to meet.

As she was in deep thought, Nozomi finds herself stopped in front of a painting of Kotori and her parents. Both parents share the same serious expression, except for Kotori who had a softer, more innocent expression. "Nozomi-chan?" Kotori's voice calls. Nozomi turns her head to find her friend followed by a smaller blonde girl. Upon closer examination, the girl reminds her of Eli. "I was looking for you."

"Sorry Kotori-chan. I couldn't sit still." Nozomi slightly tilts her head and closes her eyes, giving a small smile. "And who have you brought with you?" The younger girl was hiding behind Kotori.

"Nozomi-chan, this is Eli-chan's younger sister." Kotori motions for her to introduce herself. She nods and makes eye contact with Nozomi.

"H-Hello! My name is Ayase Alisa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Princess Nozomi." Alisa bows and it makes Nozomi chuckle.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. May I call you Alisa-chan?" Nozomi asks. Alisa nods and smiles.

"We were going to ask you if you'd like to join us for tea?" Kotori asks.

"Of course." Nozomi replies. Tea would help a lot.

* * *

"Um...Thank you for taking care of my older sisters." Alisa bows her head to both Nozomi and Kotori. The Princesses look at each other and back at the younger girl. "They both work really hard for me to have a good life. So...it makes me really happy that they have really great people in their life like you both. Thank you so much!"

Alisa was just so cute. Anyone would be lucky to have her as a younger sister, she was a little jealous of Eli. Nozomi was an only child so it was her duty to take the throne. "That's very sweet Alisa. I've only known Elichi for a few days but she's been nothing but good to me. So I want to be good to her too." Nozomi looks down at her lap. Eli was very important to Nozomi, there was no denying that.

"Indeed." Kotori starts, "Eli-chan and Umi-chan are my precious friends. I care about them a lot and the same goes for you, Alisa-chan. Now that you live here, don't be afraid to ask me for help." She smiles at Alisa.

Nozomi spots tears forming in Alisa's eyes. Alisa nods and smiles, "I will." She quickly rubs her eyes. "I have to get back to help my father. Thank you for letting me have tea with you."

"It's our pleasure." Kotori replies. "See you soon?"

"Of course, Princess Kotori. " Alisa bows once more and turns to Nozomi. "Can I see you again before you leave? I have a lot of embarrassing stories of Onee-chan to share."

"Of course." Nozomi smirks, "See you later!" The younger girl leaves both Princesses. "She's so sweet."

"She really is. It makes me happy knowing that their father is changing." Kotori takes a sip of her tea. "...Nozomi-chan, you're my friend, right?"

Nozomi turns to the other girl in confusion, "Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" The other girl looks down at her lap. She definitely had a troubled expression and Nozomi could see how tightly she was holding onto her tea cup. Something was up and she had to find out. It was her duty as Kotori's friend.


	8. The Grand Summit

Eli, Umi, and Rin were training together in a cave not too far outside the Kingdom. The older girls ran into Rin on their way there and she asked to tag along. Rin wanted to get stronger, and what better training partners than Captain Ayase Eli and Vice-Captain Sonoda Umi?

Rin insisted that Eli and Umi team up and try to attack her. Rin knew that if she was going to get stronger, she'd need to go all out. With Rin's power being super strength, Eli and Umi knew they would have to be careful, they could be seriously injured during this training.

Within the 4 hours that they spent in the cave, Eli learned how to create thicker and stronger ice walls and ice shards. Although she could only create it from her feet. At first, Eli's ice walls were durable, but Rin was strong and broke them with ease. With all this ice around her, Eli's body was freezing.

Eli pants and wipes her sweat. Rin launches herself at Eli and Eli braces for impact. Rin was much faster and stronger than before. If Eli wasn't careful, Rin might kill her. Eli uses her forearms to try and block Rin's kick. The momentum sends Eli flying backwards. "Tch..!" Eli grits her teeth and stops herself from sliding back. "That was a good one, Rin!"

"Thanks, nya!" Rin smirks. Before she can say anything else, Umi quickly punches Rin with a 'lightning punch'. She goes flying into the cave wall. "Waah!"

"Do not let your guard down, Rin." Umi dusts herself off. Eli could see Umi's veins glowing in her right arm. Static was visible around her fist and Umi takes a deep breath. She walks over to Rin who was laying on top of some broken rocks. Umi holds her hand out for the smaller girl to take and helps her up.

"Umi-chan, you're so fast..." Rin rubs the back of her head. She clenches her fist and looks down, "Rin needs to train a lot more to be like you and Eli-chan!"

"In time." Eli replies. "Let's keep at it." Eli creates ice that quickly moves toward the other girls. They both jump out of the way. "Both of you, fight me." Eli smirks.

"You're on." Umi's veins glow blue and she propels herself to attack Eli. Umi's lightning punch was coming fast. Eli quickly surrounds her right fist in ice and charges at Umi. Their fists collide but both girls stay in place. Eli grits her teeth and starts pushing against Umi's fist. The ice that covered Eli's knuckles were shattered by Umi's knuckles. Eli could feel her hand getting sore.

Suddenly, Rin sweeps Eli's legs and she begins to fall. Then Umi punches Eli in the stomach and Eli lands hard on the ground. Eli grunts and holds her stomach. "Jeez, I wasn't expecting that..." Eli mutters. She slowly gets up from the ground and rubs her stomach. One thing she noticed about the three of them was that their bodies were stronger. Normally, that punch by Umi would've broken her ribs but she felt fine.

Rin's stomach growls and she laughs awkwardly. "Haha...I'm going to get something to eat. Did you guys want to take a break?"

Eli crosses her arms. "Hmm...I'll stay for a little while longer. I feel like I'm getting somewhere."

"I'll stay too." Umi replies. "We'll meet you at the Castle?"

"Sure, nya! Be safe!" Rin waves and exits the cave. Umi meets eyes with Eli.

"I suppose we should start trying to kill each other." Umi pulls on one of her gloves. Eli stretches her arms and sighs.

"Sounds about right." They both take a fighting stance. "You ready, Umi?"

"Bring it on!" She yells and they charge at each other. Eli creates ice shards at her feet and they fly towards Umi. Umi jumps and balls her fist. Her veins begin glowing again and Eli creates an ice wall in between them. Umi punches Eli's wall and it cracks a little.

"Close one." Eli pants. She kneels down on one knee and surrounds Umi in ice. Umi looks for an escape route but she's too late. The ice was already blocking her in and eventually Umi finds herself stuck. The ice grew and brought Umi above the ground. Her body was frozen in ice, except her head. "I win." Eli smirks.

"Damn it!" Umi swears. Eli watches as Umi tries to shake herself out the ice. "Haaaaah!" Umi yells in irritation. Her veins glow blue all over her body and Eli can hear thunder. Eli watches in horror as Umi's eyes glow blue. A bright light suddenly blinds Eli and she's sent flying into the cave wall.

She hits the back of her head hard on a rock. It makes Eli lose her breath. She holds her head in pain. As much as it hurt, she couldn't lay there in agony. Umi never held back during training. Ever. Their father raised them to never show mercy in battle. Eli grits her teeth and slowly stands up. She looks over to find Umi with lightning coursing around her, eyes still glowing. "Umi...?"

Suddenly, Umi darts toward Eli. Eli creates icicles kicks them in Umi's direction. Umi doesn't bother trying to dodge. It grazes her and Eli can see blood falling down the side of her face. Eli creates an ice platform over Umi and runs across it. If Eli was going to win, she needed to stun her sister. She grabs the edge of the platform and swings down, kicking Umi. Umi lands on her back and Eli freezes her once more. Ice covers Umi's body and she manages to break one arm free. She starts punching the ice to break free, but it doesn't work. The ice spreads onto her free arm up to her wrist. Umi was done. But her eyes were still glowing.

"Give...up..." Eli stands over Umi. Frost covered most of Eli's body. She was trembling. Eli closes her eyes and all she can hear is herself breathing heavily. Umi's power was overwhelming and not to be taken lightly. She was glad she wasn't an enemy.

The ice begins to crack and Eli opens her eyes. Umi breaks herself free and uppercuts Eli. The force of Umi's punch stuns Eli. She could feel lightning flow through her body and it left her paralyzed. She landed hard on the ground again and it takes her a couple seconds to find the strength to sit up. Eli's jaw throbbed, but she had other problems. As Eli was slowly sitting up, Umi puts her foot on Eli's collarbone and pushes her down. Eli can feel Umi pressing down harder and it makes Eli panic. Normally Umi would've stopped but this was a new level. "Umi...!" Eli roughly swallows. She grabs Umi's foot and freezes it.

Umi hisses in pain and Eli finds her opening. Eli sweeps Umi's other leg and she falls to the ground. Quickly, Eli grabs Umi's collar and holds her in place. She throws her arm up to punch the other girl. Her eyes were still glowing. When she looked at her sisters eyes, she couldn't see her. It was like her conscious was gone and all that was left was a fighting machine. Eli would have to beat her back into her body. Eli's fist collides with Umi's cheek. Umi spits out blood and she throws a punch at Eli. Umi's fist met with Eli's nose. She hears a crack and feels her nose burning. Eli covers her nose and yells. Both girls throw punches at each other and roll around the cave floor.

With every punch, blood was spilled. Umi got a few good knocks at Eli. One of her eyes was puffy and blood was falling from her nose and the side of her mouth. Umi wasn't looking too good herself. Blood was oozing out the cut on her forehead, causing her to close her left eye. She spit out blood once every few punches. Eli was getting tired and started bracing herself for Umi's punches. In her last attempt at stopping Umi, Eli freezes her own fist once more and it comes in contact with the other girl's face. It knocks Umi over and she falls next to Eli. Eli didn't have the strength to keep fighting anymore. Her whole body was trembling from the cold and she looks down at her frozen hand. She could no longer feel it. She slowly tries to break it from the ice by lightly hitting it against the ground. With a few tries, the ice slowly breaks off and reveals Eli's purple fist.

She breathes heavily and looks over at her sister. Umi wasn't moving anymore. Eli uses whatever strength she has to crawl over to Umi and throws her head on her chest. "C'mon Umi..." She listens carefully for a heartbeat. She closes her eyes and then she hears it. It's faint but Umi's heart was still beating. Eli sighs in relief. Umi's powers were dangerous. And Eli was lucky they didn't bring any weapons with them. Her consciousness slowly fades as the cold takes over her body.

* * *

"Has she woken up yet?"

"Not yet, Alisa-chan."

"Oh please...Onee-chan please wake up."

"Elichi..." She feels warmth on her hand.

Eli tries to speak but it comes off as a croak. Both voices quiet down. "...What...What is going on..." Eli mutters. She hears both girls gasp and feels their warm hands in her own.

"Elichi!"

"Onee-chan!"

"...Huh...Why can't I...see anything...?"

Eli can hear Nozomi giggle. "Open your eyes, silly." Eli can only open one eye. She sees her beautiful purple haired Princess in front of her, holding onto her hand. She looks over to find Alisa tightly holding onto her other hand, with tears in her eyes.

"Onee-chan...I was so worried about you..." Alisa's tears leave her eyes. "Father was so scared, he said he never saw you so beat up before..." Alisa sniffles and Eli reaches her hand up to her face. She wipes what she could of her sister's tears.

"I'm fine now. Don't worry." Eli points at herself and gives her a smile. It hurt to smile. She feels her cheek and feels the bruise. Eli looks down at her bandaged hand. "...Where's Umi?"

"She's next door." Nozomi replies. "She hasn't woken up yet." Eli nods and looks at her little sister. She clears her throat.

"Would you stay with Umi until she wakes up? Nozomi will take care of me."

"O-Okay..." Alisa replies. She slowly walks over to the door and turns to Eli. Eli weakly smiles and Alisa takes her leave. Eli turns to Nozomi and meets her sour look.

"Elichi you idiot!" Nozomi yells at Eli. Eli blinks in confusion. It was the first time she's ever heard Nozomi yell. "The doctor said you broke your nose and fractured your hand...When Rin brought you in...You both were out cold. I thought..." Nozomi clenches her fist. "I thought you were gone! Again!" Nozomi frowns and looks down at her lap.

"I'm here now, Nozomi." Eli puts her hand over Nozomi's. She brings their hands to her lap. "I'm okay." Nozomi only brings Eli's hand up to her face and presses her lips against her knuckles. They sit together in silence.

* * *

Once the doctor heard that Eli had woken up, she had brought someone in who had the power of healing. Within minutes, Eli was good as new. The doctor made her take off all her bandages. Her face was fine, but she had a couple scars on her right hand. I guess this is what she got for overdoing it. But now it was time to check on Umi. Both Eli and Nozomi make their way next door. Eli lightly knocks on the door before opening it. Inside, she can see Kotori watching over Umi and Alisa sitting next to her.

Umi had band aids over her cheeks and one covering the cut on her forehead. Her arms were wrapped up in bandages as well. She was still sleeping. "Eli-chan..." Kotori stands up. Kotori was visibly worried over Umi, she could see it in her eyes. "What happened to you both?"

"We were training. And Umi...Umi lost herself." Eli looks down at the scars on her hand. "Umi's power is incredibly powerful." Suddenly the door bursts open and Rin rushes in.

"Eli-chan!" Rin pants, "You're okay!"

"Yes, I am." Eli says. She motions over at Umi. Rin walks past them and stands next to Umi.

"Rin had a bad feeling so Rin came back to the cave..." She mutters. Eli walks over to Rin and puts her hand on her shoulder.

"It was a good call, Rin. You saved our lives." Eli replies. They all look at Umi, just waiting for her to wake up. Eli slowly reaches out to Umi's hand and when she touches her, she gets shocked.

"Ow!" Eli hisses in pain. "It must be a defense mechanism." Eli leans against the wall and looks over to the Princesses. Kotori had bags under her eyes and Nozomi looked just as tired. "You must be tired. Go get some rest, I'll stay with her."

"But..." Kotori looks down at Umi. Eli looks at Nozomi and she nods.

"Kotori-chan...You have to take care of yourself as well. Let's just go get something to eat and come back?"

"Mmm." Kotori nods. They both start getting ready to leave. "Are you coming, Alisa-chan?"

Alisa looks at Umi and then at Eli. Eli nods her head and Alisa stands up, "Yes, Princess." All three leave the room, leaving just Eli and Rin with the sleeping Umi. Eli and Rin take a seat and just sit there in silence. After a while, Eli yawns.

"Eli-chan." Rin starts.

"Mmm, yeah?" Eli rubs her eyes and leans back.

"I know about you and Princess Nozomi." Rin looks over to the side. Eli nervously swallows. "You're the Knight in her dreams, aren't you?"

"She told you about her dreams?" Eli sits up.

"Yeah. The Princess loved dreaming, because she'd always meet a charming Knight in her dreams. It's just that...Rin has never seen the Princess like this before. Rin can always tell when she's hiding something, but this time it wasn't something bad."

"Something bad? Like what?"

"No she just...She's not happy at her Kingdom. But being here with everyone and you especially...Makes her happy and Rin can see it." Rin smiles. "Please continue to take care of Princess Nozomi." Rin bows her head to Eli.

"Rin..." Eli mutters. "Okay. It's a promise." Eli hears Umi groan and turns to her. She sees her sister's hand touch her face and wince. "Umi!" Eli yells. She stands and knocks her chair over. Rin does the same.

"It hurts..." She whispers.

"What hurts? Umi?" Eli reaches her hand out to Umi's arm and gets shocked again. "Ouch!" Eli hisses. "Rin could you-"

"On it!" Rin runs out of the room.

"Umi you're gonna be okay. You just need to relax remember?" Eli watches as Umi lays there, motionless.

"Mmm." Is all Umi can say.

"Open your eyes, don't fall back asleep." Umi opens her eyes a little. "There you go."

"...What happened?"

"You mean...you don't remember?"

"I just remember that you won. You froze me in ice." Umi tries to sit up.

"Woah, take it easy." Eli holds her hands out to try and stop Umi.

"I'm fine. I just feel sluggish." Umi waves her hand and leans against her pillow. Eli sighs and picks her chair back up. She takes a seat and they sit in silence. "Somethings been bothering me." Umi starts.

"What, like your injuries? You really did a number on me, I had to go all out."

"Wait what? That's not what I'm talking about. Plus you won, I barely touched you."

Eli scratches her head, "No...You suddenly got enveloped in like...this bright light and had lightning coursing around you. You were a monster."

"I did? I don't remember a single thing."

"Well you were. But we'll get that sorted out." Eli crosses her arms. "So? What were you saying?"

"It's about the Princess."

Eli remembered their conversation from before. Before entering the Castle, Umi mentioned something bothering her. And Eli had a feeling it was due to their Princess. "What about the Princess?"

"Well...She's been quiet ever since leaving the Nishikino Kingdom. And she has this sad look every time she's alone. Have you seen it?" It was true. Eli did notice in the carriage but she wasn't alone. She was with Nozomi but she probably makes that face when she thinks no one is watching.

"Yeah." Eli leans back. "Maybe she's just stressed. Or did you say something to her?"

"I haven't I swear. I never intend to make her sad." Umi clenches her fist. "I hope she's okay."

"Maybe you should talk to her? She's your friend."

"...I don't know. I might say something stupid. I'm no good with words." Umi sighs.

"Well your notebook says otherwise." Eli smirks.

"E-Eli!" Umi's cheeks grow red.

* * *

Once Umi was discharged from the doctors, she decided to seek out Kotori. Umi knew something wasn't right. It was her duty as not only a Knight, but as a friend of Kotori's, to find out what was wrong. She had an idea, she was almost sure it was the reason why Kotori was so sad. So with determination, Umi headed to Kotori's quarters. She made sure to remove any bandages, she had to be presentable in front of the Princess.

The closer she got to Kotori's room, the more nervous she was getting. _"Don't say anything stupid. Don't say anything stupid."_ Those were the words Umi repeated to herself on the way there. Sometimes when Umi sensed that Kotori was off, she would try to cheer her up. But Umi was so "dense" that half the time she made it worse, according to Eli.

The blue haired Knight finds herself in front of Kotori's door. She swallows and nods to herself. "I've got to do this! For Kotori!" She knocks on Kotori's door, "Princess! It's Umi." She waits for a response. It takes a couple seconds for the door to slightly crack open, revealing Kotori shyly hiding behind the door.

"Umi-chan? What are you doing here? You should get some rest."

"May I come in?" Umi places her hand on the door. She could see the Princess hesitate for a moment before opening the door and letting Umi in. Kotori was already wearing her nightdress and seemed to be laying in bed already, looking at the sheets carelessly tossed on the bed. "I'm sorry if I disturbed your slumber. I wanted to speak to you." Umi placed her cap on Kotori's desk. Kotori walks out to her balcony and leans against it. She sighs.

"What about?" Kotori replies. Umi follows behind her and looks beyond the Castle walls. Lights from the town were still shining bright, and from the looks of her surroundings, ash stopped falling.

"Kotori..." Umi starts. Kotori looks back at the other girl, it wasn't often that Umi called her by her name. "Something's bothering you, is it not?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." Kotori turns away from Umi.

"I can tell because you're being so stubborn right now." Umi moves to Kotori's side and peeks at her face. "And I can see that sad look on your face when you think no one is watching." Kotori turns away from Umi once more. "Kotori please. It pains me to see you like this, please talk to me."

There's a short pause until Kotori sighs. She nods her head slowly and turns to Umi. Umi stands still and waits for Kotori to respond. But the other girl simply throws her arm's around Umi's neck and buries her head on one of her shoulders. "Allow me to be selfish for once, Umi-chan." Is all Kotori whispers. Umi can feel heat creeping up her neck and to her face. She nervously swallows.

"Of course." Umi's arms awkwardly try and find somewhere to hold onto Kotori. Was it okay for her to touch Kotori? I mean, they're friends after all, she needed comfort. Umi lightly places a hand on Kotori's back. She clears her throat, "Um...Kotori. Are you perhaps upset because we didn't get to wear the costumes like you wanted?"

Kotori looks up at Umi. Their faces were close enough to feel each other's breath. Kotori gives Umi a small smile. She sighs and releases Umi from her hug. Umi instantly misses the other girl's touch and takes a step towards Kotori as she backs up. "Let me make it up to you. Please." Umi holds a hand out for Kotori to take. She hesitates once more and Umi notices. But Umi's proposal wasn't denied. Kotori places her hand on top of Umi's and she nods. "I know you love to dance."

"Although you don't like dancing very much." Kotori replies as she brings her left hand to Umi's shoulder and her right in Umi's hand. Umi's free hand was meant to be on Kotori's hip, but she was too afraid to move it there. Kotori sensed Umi's nervousness and guided her hand. "It's okay."

"O-Okay." Umi replies. She wasn't the best dancer but after the mess at Kotori's last birthday party, she was determined to get the basics down. So Umi takes a step to the side, and Kotori follows. She leads Kotori in a small circle, swaying together with measured steps.

Now this revelation surprised Kotori. She knew Umi disliked dancing, only because you would have to touch the other person in public and also participate in a crowd. But the Umi in front of her was different. She was avoiding eye contact by looking at her feet, making sure not to step on Kotori's feet, but she was dancing. And also touching Kotori. At the realization, Kotori feels her cheeks burn and she looks down to avoid meeting eyes with Umi.

"I..." Umi starts. "I may have worried you a lot. I apologize, Kotori."

"Mmm." Kotori's grip on Umi tightens.

"A-And...We never got to speak about it but...I don't know if you have any powers." Umi clears her throat. She pauses for a second waiting for the other girl's response. Kotori doesn't reply. "Perhaps...Is that causing you trouble as well?"

Kotori only shakes her head in response. Kotori's head hits Umi's shoulder once more. Umi decided to not pry anymore. "Okay Kotori. But I'm going to get stronger and use these powers to protect you."

"Mmm." Kotori nods her head and brings her arms around Umi once more. At this point, Umi never realized how fast her heart was beating. It embarrassed her knowing that Kotori could probably hear it. She made it a point to dread over it later, but now she had to make Kotori feel better.

"I...I'd like to properly dance with you. At Princess Maki's ball, if that's okay?" Umi pauses and laughs awkwardly, "I won't try and get out of it. I mean just- sometimes it overwhelms me but I'll wear the costume and everything! I would like to see a happy Kotori again."

"Mmm..." Kotori nods her head, keeping her face down on Umi's shoulder. Umi can hear a small sniffle and she spots Kotori shaking a little.

"K-Kotori?" Umi places her hands on her shoulders and tries to get a better look at the other girl's face. Kotori was too weak to hide and instead brought her hands to her face. Umi could see tears falling from Kotori's eyes. It made her heart sore to see her like that. "Did I say something to upset you? I'm sorry Kotori-"

"N-No!" Kotori interrupts. She quickly wipes her tears and looks up at Umi. "I...Thank you, Umi-chan. It means a lot to me." She sniffles and another tear falls down her face. Before Kotori can wipe it, Umi brings her thumb across Kotori's face to wipe it herself.

In that moment, both pairs of eyes met. Umi felt this intense feeling in her chest. Like electricity forming between them. It had nothing to do with her power, but she had this sudden urge to close the distance between them. Umi's eyes fell to Kotori's lips."Umi..." Umi could feel Kotori's hands grip at her collar, pulling her down. She sees Kotori's face coming closer, and instinctively closes her eyes.

In an instant, soft lips meet with her own and Umi feels herself melting. If Nico were to set her on fire, Umi imagines this is what it would feel like. Kotori's lips move against Umi's, and she feels herself holding onto the other girl tighter. But the moment ends as quickly as it started. Kotori pushes Umi away at an arm's length. Umi instantly misses the feeling and stares at Kotori, who had even more tears in her eyes. "Kotori I-"

"You should go..." Tears leave Kotori's eyes and Umi lets go. She takes a step back and her heart aches. "Umi please. Go." She sniffles once more and wipes the tears from her eyes.

Umi runs out of Kotori's quarters, disgusted by her own actions. How could she do something so foolish? She came to make the Princess feel better, not steal her first kiss. But if she remembered correctly, it was Kotori who initiated the kiss, by pulling at her collar! Whatever it was, Umi felt terrible. She made Kotori cry.

When Umi stops running and finds herself right outside the Castle, that's when she curses out loud. "Dammit!" She punches the hard brick wall next to her. The pain in her knuckles felt like nothing compared to the pain in her chest. She was going to be severely punished for her actions and Umi knew she deserved it for doing something so...foul.

But there's always two different sides to a story.

Behind Kotori's closed doors she found herself cowering in the corner of her room. What Umi didn't know was about Kotori's power. She had gained the ability to sense someone's feelings upon touching them. And during the conversation they had while dancing, Kotori felt an immense feeling in Umi. Something so strong that it scared her because it felt an awful lot like the feelings she's had for Umi for years. The feeling of love.

Normally, Kotori would've been happy discovering this. But in the moment, she was so conflicted. She felt sad, but somehow happy at the revelation and in the moment kissed the girl she loved. But immediately after, she regretted it. She regretted it because from that moment on, the kiss would be the very thing that weighed both of them down for what was to come in the future.

* * *

It had been a couple days since the training accident. After the evening Umi and Kotori spent together, they had not interacted once. Umi kept what happened to herself and was waiting for her punishment, but it never came. In the meantime, Eli spent a lot of time thinking about how they could learn to use and control their powers better. Maybe they just weren't ready to control it yet. Eli decided to train her body and mind once more, before giving her powers another try. Umi agreed with her plan, to distract herself from other matters. So for the few days they had before the Grand Summit meeting, both girls trained under their father.

He made them spar over and over again until they could take him on. As they fought him, his power was revealed. He had gained telekinesis. With just a flick of his wrist, he always sent both girls rolling on the ground in the courtyard. It was truly annoying but it was good training for all of them. But Eli noticed that the more he used his power, his nose would start bleeding. So it was indeed true that you had to train your body enough to be able to use your powers.

But the day of the Grand Summit meeting came fast and their father promised to continue their training once they returned. Eli hadn't seen Nozomi much ever since the day they returned. Eli also had to fulfill Nakamura's request.

Eli and Umi don their uniforms, grab their katanas, and left their room. Their father deemed the katanas useless to them, since the blades weren't strong enough to endure their powers, but it was better to have it than nothing. It felt wrong not to have a weapon. The meeting at the Grand Summit was important and they all needed to be on their guard. Most of the royalty across the land of Otonokizaka was going to meet. Their father instructed just the both of them to come from their squad. His squad and more of the older Captains were going to bring their Knights.

* * *

Once they reach the edge of the forest and the start of the mountains, they see snowfall. It was incredibly strange to see snow falling at this time of year, but then again having powers was incredibly strange as well. Eli fixes her cape to cover her whole body and Umi does the same. Eli tries to peek into the carriage to check on Nozomi, Kotori, and the Queen. Both girls looked fine in there, so she rides over to where her father was riding. He was leading the group. "How long, father?"

"Not too long. We'll be there soon." He replies. Eli nods and follows behind him. She turns to Umi who already put her hood on and was already shivering. The cold didn't affect Eli as much, probably due to her powers. Eventually she figured she would start freezing and die, so she puts on her hood as well.

Hopefully the Grand Summit isn't so far from here as her father said. According to him, the Grand Summit was a town in the mountains and the middle of the land of Otonikizaka. Eli and Umi had never been there before. Their father told them it was a town with ancient ruins and a Grand Coliseum. It is supposedly where the alliance formed many centuries ago. According to Intel from Honoka, ever since the meteor shower it has been snowing at the Grand Summit and doesn't look like it's going to stop anytime soon. Traveling to the Grand Summit was only going to take a couple of hours. Eli hopes it will go by fast.

* * *

In the distance Eli could see a town, stretching as far as the eye could see. She could see what she thought was the Grand Coliseum and also the Castle that resided across town. From the looks of it so far, the Grand Summit was no joke. The battlements that surrounded the town were tall and she could see plenty of Knights patrolling the outer walls. Eli's father motions the carriages to speed up a little so they could get there faster, many of them were freezing and ready to get to warmth. Unlike most Kingdoms, the Grand Summit's gates were always open. Eli's father leads and Eli and Umi wait until everyone enters the gates. They notice Rin lagging behind.

"Rin, are you okay?" Umi asks. Rin makes eye contact and shivers.

"It's cold, nya." She tries rubbing her arms to keep warm.

"We'll rest soon." Umi pats her shoulder. "Let's go." The townspeople went about their business and didn't bother to watch them as they walked through town.

Once they reached the Castle, an old man was waiting for them. Their father was the first to greet him. "Grand Keeper." He kneels.

"Ah. Commander Ayase? You're still alive?" The old man, or the Grand Keeper laughs.

"I could say the same to you." Their father replies and stands up. The Queen emerges from the carriage and both men look at her. "Your Majesty." Their father places a hand over his heart and bows his head.

"Welcome, Queen Minami." The Grand Keeper opens his arms to her. He points to the Castle. "I kept it nice and tidy for all of you."

"Thank you very much." The Queen bows her head. Kotori and Nozomi emerge from the carriage. Eli and Umi stand at their sides, with Rin standing behind. Eli holds a hand out as Nozomi steps down. Nozomi winks at Eli and she smirks to herself. For this mission, Eli was assigned to Nozomi along with Rin, and Umi was assigned to Kotori. There's no way Eli could complain about the assignment.

But Umi had no idea how to interact with Kotori, following the events of the night of their first kiss. They had not spoken since, but when Kotori made eye contact with Umi, she didn't give her any disgusted looks. In fact, Kotori simply kept to herself and only nodded in Umi's direction.

"Come come." He motions for them to follow. Inside the Castle, many candles were lit and it was significantly warmer. "The meeting will be starting shortly. I assume you remember where the Conference Chambers are, Commander?" Their father nods and the Grand Keeper separates from them.

They walk down several long hallways. The Castle was huge. Maybe bigger than the Nishikino's. So far, everything about the Grand Summit was...Grand. Everything was bigger and they even had a coliseum. Eli couldn't help but feel a little bad for the Grand Keeper, this place was so huge and for an old man it really must be hard work. Eli's father stops in front of a huge door. Nozomi quickly clears her throat, "Um, I'll catch up. I have to uh..." She looks at Eli with a panicked look.

"I'll stay with Princess Nozomi. You can go ahead." Eli finishes. Her father nods and holds open the door for Queen Minami and Kotori. Umi and Rin follow behind them, leaving Eli and Nozomi in the hallway. "What's wrong? Are you hungry?" Eli asks. Nozomi sighs and walks away. Eli follows behind until Nozomi stops near a window. She leans against it and takes off her tiara.

"My parents are going to be here." She quietly says. Eli hadn't thought about that. She was worried about her own father but Nozomi's parents were actually the King and Queen of a Kingdom. Eli nervously swallows. "They're...They're very protective over me. And if something doesn't go their way, they usually threaten to marry me off to a Prince somewhere. I can't mess up in front of them, Elichi. I can't..." Nozomi buries her face in her hands. Eli quickly rushes to her side. She couldn't tell if Nozomi was crying but either way she hated seeing Nozomi like this.

"Nozomi..."

"I like you so much, Elichi." She whispers. Eli's gaze softens.

"...You're so cute you know." Eli kneels down and puts her arm around Nozomi. "I like you a lot. More than anything. We'll get through it together, okay? Plus a lot of people tell me I'm charming so I'll make a good impression." Eli smiles as Nozomi shows her face.

"Okay, Elichi." Nozomi nods. She still had a sad expression on her face so Eli lightly squeezes Nozomi's hand.

"C'mon, Nozomi. Let's not keep everyone waiting." Eli leads them to the Conference Chambers. Inside, a giant round table with many chairs was set up. Many Royalty were standing around talking to each other. Eli could see the Nishikino family talking to the Minami. Eli caught the A-RISE Princesses Tsubasa and Anju with Captain Erena and Honoka. A lot of other people Eli didn't recognize were there.

"They're not here yet." Nozomi sighs in relief. Eli scans the room again. Indeed no one looking related to Nozomi was present but something else was missing. Eli couldn't put a pin on it. She crosses her arms and thinks to herself. She saw the Nishikino family, the Minami family, the A-RISE Princesses, Erena, Honoka, Umi, Rin, and Hanayo. Eli opens her eyes and snaps. "Nico..!" She looks around for the smaller girl. She wasn't near Maki, so where could she be? "Come, Elichi." Nozomi walks over to Kotori and Maki.

"Nozomi." Maki greets Nozomi and meets Eli's eyes. "And...Ayase was it?"

"You can call me Eli, Princess Maki." Eli bows her head to Maki. "I'm glad to see that you're doing well after last week."

"Same to you guys." Maki replies. She twirls a strand of her hair. "This is all so weird. I don't get it."

"Well hopefully this meeting is going to be productive." Eli crosses her arms and scans the room again. "Where's Nico?"

"She went to the bathroom. And probably got lost. She was too confident in her navigation skills to bother listening to the directions that Hanayo gave her." Maki laughs to herself until King Nishikino waves at her to talk to him. Eli turns to Nozomi and finds her conversing with Princess Anju from A-RISE. Eli walks over to greet the other Princess.

"Ah, Anju-chan this is Elichi." Nozomi waves at Eli.

"Captain Ayase Eli of Lily White." Eli places her hand on her chest and bows her head.

"Hello, Captain." Anju giggles and looks at Nozomi. "It's nice to meet you, I'm Yuki Anju from A-RISE but you already knew that."

"Of course." Eli's eyes wander over to Umi. Umi was just standing by herself. Eli raises her eyebrow. "Um, excuse me Princesses." Eli slowly walks over to her sister. "Umi?" Eli places a hand on Umi's shoulder but she doesn't move. Eli waves a hand in her face. She keeps looking in a certain direction and Eli turns. She spots Queen Minami and Kotori talking with another Royal family. But Eli notices a taller boy speaking with Kotori. He looked semi muscular and his father kept patting his back as he was speaking with their Queen. Kotori was shyly laughing at whatever he was saying. "Oh..."

"You don't think shes..." Umi starts. Eli can see the fear in Umi's eyes.

"She's...?" Eli tries to get Umi to finish her sentence. She had an idea but Eli didn't want to say it. They both didn't want to.

Umi's shoulders tense and she meets Eli's eyes. "Engaged."


	9. The Meeting of Royalty

"Everyone, could you please take your seats." The Grand Keeper arrives to the Conference Chambers. He arrives with another set of Royalty, a grumpy looking man and a woman resembling Nozomi. Her hair was purple like Nozomi's and the man's eyes were green. Those were definitely Nozomi's parents. Eli also spots Nico sneak in behind them.

"Umi." Eli shakes her sister. "Listen we can-" Eli can't imagine how it feels. To witness someone she loved with someone else. "Come." Eli grabs Umi's arm and drags her to stand behind the Queen along with their father. Their father looks at both of them and they stand straight. Eli looks at Umi. Her eyes seem to be drifting off and she stares into space. Eli frowns and looks away. She scans the room and looks for that Prince. He was sitting with his father on the other side of the table.

"Thank you all for coming today." The Grand Keeper starts. He coughs and waves his hand. "Let's start the introduction!" He sits and points at the King next to Tsubasa.

"Father we do this every time..." He mutters. The Grand Keeper pulls out a giant wooden staff from under the table and smacks him with it, knocking off his crown. Eli's eyes widen.

"I forgot everyone's name! Do it again!"

"O-Okay, everyone! King Kira Kazuma of the A-RISE Kingdom with Princess Kira Tsubasa and Princess Yuki Anju." He points at Tsubasa and Anju sitting next to him. According to their father, The Grand Keeper is the father of Kira Kazuma and Kira Kanami. Tsubasa is Kazuma's daughter and had lost her mother due to illness. Anju is Tsubasa's cousin and lost both of her parents due to the same illness. "Accompanied by Captain Todo Erena and Knight Kosaka Honoka."

Eli spots Honoka salute as King Kira says her name. _"Honoka? A Knight?"_ Eli was proud of the younger girl. From the daughter of a sweets shop owner to a Knight. King Kira motions for the next set of Royalty to go. It was the mysterious Prince's family. His father rolls his eyes and stands up. "King Kashima Hori of the Kashima Kingdom with Prince Kashima Tatsuya."

 _"So that's his name...Kashima Tatsuya."_ Eli couldn't really be mad, nothing was announced yet. But she had a feeling to keep an eye out for him. Prince Tatsuya smiles directly at Kotori. It was at this moment, Eli knew Umi was fuming. Eli turns to Umi and catches her staring daggers at him. The introduction continues but Eli was too busy trying to calm Umi down without causing a distraction.

Eli elbows Umi and she rubs her arm. In the corner of her eye, she spots Nico making a face at them. Nico raises an eyebrow in confusion and Eli only shakes her head. "King Tojo Masayuki of the Tojo Kingdom with Queen Tojo Nanao and Princess Tojo Nozomi. Accompanied by Commander Ichinose Ryuu and Knight Hoshizora Rin." Eli looks up at Nozomi's father. He looked like a scary man with very little patience. He had this aura around him that made Eli shiver. Nothing like Queen Minami's aura.

The introductions continue but Eli's eyes stay on Nozomi's family. That was the family that she was involved with. They didn't know it yet but sooner or later they would. Whatever it takes, Eli wanted to be on their good side. "King Nishikino Shoto of the Nishikino Kingdom with Queen Nishikino Nanaka and Princess Nishikino Maki. Accompanied by Commander Kazuno Yuu and Captain Yazawa Nico." Eli's eyes widen.

 _"That's who Nakamura-san mentioned!"_ Commander Kazuno, was an older woman with short spiky black hair. She looked sleepy and Nico kept nudging at her. In return, Eli witnessed Kazuno elbow Nico and Nico grunt. "I'll have to talk to her when I get the chance." Eli feels over the pocket she placed the letter in.

Their Queen clears her throat and Eli turns to her. "Queen Minami Kyoko and Princess Minami Kotori. Accompanied by Commander Ayase Toshinori, Captain Ayase Eli, and Vice-Captain Sonoda Umi." Eli feels eyes on her and she stiffens. She was sure that Nozomi's family was gazing at her. _"Stay calm Eli..."_

"Alright, now that my memory is refreshed." The Grand Keeper stands once again. "Let's get the meeting started."

* * *

Until now, all that's been going on in the meeting is arguing. It was revealed that some people did not acquire abilities. And those with abilities would definitely stir up trouble and break the alliance. The Kings were screaming at each other while everyone watched quietly. But Umi's mind was filled with negative thoughts. She had to know who that Kashima Tatsuya was. "How do I know Masayuki over there isn't going to stab me in the back!" King Kashima slams his hand on the table and breaks Umi's train of thought. King Tojo, who was leaning back in his chair with his arms crossed scoffs.

"You're so annoying Hori." He stands from his chair. "You're lucky I don't stab you in the back right now!"

"Woah woah woah!" King Nishikino stands and waves his arms around. "Let's not forget what this meeting is about. We need each other now more than ever."

"I don't think losing Hori is such a big deal. What's he gonna do? Take the Minami Kingdom with him?" King Tojo glares at King Kashima.

Umi narrows her eyes at King Kashima. _"What does this mean?"_

The Queen clears her throat and everyone stays silent. "My daughter isn't married to your son just yet. We have our own separate Kingdoms, so if you'd like to resign from the alliance then consider the engagement off." Umi's heart drops. She couldn't believe it. She didn't want to. But the words that came out of her Queen's mouth wasn't just her imagination. Umi can feel Eli's hand on her shoulder. King Kashima sits back down and glares at Tojo. "Now wasn't the time or place to announce it but yes, my daughter is engaged." Queen Minami sighs. King Nishikino stands and slams his hand on the table.

"I request a 15 minute recess!" King Nishikino yells.

"Approved. See you in 15 minutes!" The Grand Keeper yells.

"Umi!" Eli whipsers.

"I feel sick." Umi feels her head spinning and quickly walks to the exit. She didn't know where she was going but all she knew was that she needed to get away.

* * *

Eli wasn't fast enough to grab onto Umi as she ran out. She herself couldn't believe what just happened. They had never heard anything about Kotori's engagement until this moment. Eli knew that was the tradition in the Minami Kingdom but they weren't expecting it, especially since their Queen had not mentioned a single word in years about sending Kotori off. "Eli!" Nico's voice breaks her train of thought. "Hey, listen." Nico throws her arm around Eli and pulls her down. "My gaydar just went off. Umi looked terrible but I think you should let her cool off. We've got bigger problems in this room."

"But...I'm worried about her." Eli clenches her fist.

"I know." Nico releases her hold on Eli. "But we've got to save face in front of Royalty. You do remember what Princess Tsubasa said to us, right? They're literally talking about our future in here. Unlike everyone else, we got powers directly from the meteors. And I heard that Captain Todo over there did too." Nico turns to Erena's direction.

"Huh?"

"Yeah. Heard she's got like...the power to control earth."

"What?!" Eli whispers. "The Earth?"

 _"No!"_ Nico gives Eli a weird look. "Like she can control rocks and stuff, not the planet you idiot!" Nico punches Eli's arm.

"Sorry I...I just have a lot to think about." Eli rubs her arm. She turns around to find Kotori waiting for her.

"Can we talk outside?"

* * *

"I'm sorry Eli-chan." Kotori looks down and rubs her arm. "I wanted to tell you sooner."

"Kotori..." Eli mutters. "How long did you know?"

"Mother only told me at the beginning of the month."

"But Kotori...What about Umi?" Eli meets her Princess's eyes and she averts them quickly.

"I have no choice Eli-chan. I have to marry him. And...It's not like we're anything..."

"Kotori..." Eli reaches for Kotori but takes it back. "You have to talk to Umi."

"I...I'm scared to face her. I like her with all my heart and it's only going to hurt more if I make it any harder than it has to be." Eli knew there was no fighting this. This was normal in society, for a Princess to marry a Prince. And sooner or later, Eli would have to face the same issue with Nozomi.

"Princess Kotori. The meeting is going to start." Eli's father peeks his head outside the door. Kotori gives Eli an apologetic look and turns away.

"Coming." Kotori leaves Eli in the hall. Her father holds the door open for the Princess and spots Eli.

"Eli? Where is Umi?" He asks.

"She's not feeling good, father. But she'll be back." Eli walks past him and into the Conference Chambers. She takes her spot behind the Queen and waits for him to catch up.

"I'm assuming you saw Kazuno." He starts. Eli looks up at him. "Don't expect much. She's dishonorable." Eli didn't understand why her father was being so cold. Kazuno didn't seem bad, but then again Eli hadn't spoken a word to her. She scans the room to find Kazuno but notices she's nowhere to be found.

"Recess is over." The Grand Keeper slams his staff on the ground. "We've strayed from the topic. Although congratulations on your engagement. Anyways-" He coughs, "Let's talk about powers. Specifically...from the meteors." He looks over at the girls who were affected. "It is true that those affected by the ash have gained powers, but some can gain them from the meteors under certain circumstances. And the only known people to acquire it like that are in this room, correct?"

"And who would that be?" King Kashima asks.

"My Captain Ayase and Vice-Captain Sonoda can control ice and lightning."

"My daughter and Captain Yazawa can control fire."

"Our Captain Todo can control earth."

"And in the prophecy, those people were the most powerful. Which means we have to keep track of them." The Grand Keeper scans the room.

"You don't mean...lock up the girls?" King Nishikino asks. "No way."

"Well do you have any better ideas, Shoto?"

"Execution." King Tojo yawns.

"This isn't a joke..!" King Nishikino glares at King Tojo.

"Don't come crying to me if you get overthrown by a kid that looks like she belongs in grade school still." King Tojo rolls his eyes and leans on his hand. Eli catches Nico glaring at King Tojo.

"Don't say that about our Nico-chan..." King Nishikino slams his hand on the table and Princess Maki narrows her eyes.

"You are all foolish." Queen Minami sighs, "How about we register everyone's powers. We'll find a way to organize them all. The girls who were affected by the meteors already hold high standings within the Kingdoms they belong to. It won't be hard to keep track of them."

"...That sounds like a good plan actually." King Nishikino replies. "Plus, with all these new powers we'd have to reform our system. Meaning changes in military officers, doctors, everything."

"Whatever, I'll agree with it." King Tojo looks at both King Nishikino and Queen Minami. Many more people start agreeing and then King Nishikino makes a face like he'd just come up with the greatest idea.

"I've got it!" His voice rings loudly around the chamber. "Let's have a tournament. A tournament showing off people's abilities. It'll encourage those with power to get involved!" He looks around waiting for responses.

"That's not a bad idea." King Kashima nods his head and looks over at his son.

"Let's call it...The Tournament of Champions. The reward will be...Maybe gold or a chance to make it into our military without going through basic training?"

"What are the requirements for participants?" Queen Minami asks. King Nishikino plays with his beard.

"Hmm...Anyone with powers? Older than 15? Let's figure that out later. Nico-chan will participate, yes?" He looks over at Nico and she smirks. "How about it? Eli-chan? Erena-chan?"

Erena nods and all eyes turn to Eli. She crosses her arms. It wasn't a bad idea, plus she might benefit from the experience. Fighting was going to be way different from now on. She looks at King Nishikino and smirks, "I'm in."

* * *

Umi didn't know where she was. She ended up outside the Castle, in the cold snow. It was so cold but she didn't care. She didn't know what to feel. She knew she had an interest in Kotori but she didn't know it could hurt like this. It was a different hurt than when she lost her parents. "I don't understand..." Umi fell to her knees.

"You're heartbroken." A voice Umi doesn't recognize replies. She stands and turns around. The Commander of the Nishikino Royal Guard, Kazuno Yuu stood before her. The older woman didn't give Umi any weird looks, despite finding her outside in the freezing cold.

Umi didn't know how to reply. She didn't know this woman but she found herself in a conversation with her. How does one explain them self in this kind of situation? "Sorry. I noticed you didn't look too well in there. Thought I'd come check on you." She takes a step past Umi and puts her hands on her hips. Umi looks at the woman and notices a vertical scar just at the edge of her right eye, cutting off some of her eyebrow. Some of her spiky hair was sticking out of her cap.

"Thank you, Commander. I'm sorry you had to witness that."

"Hey, stuff happens. Being in love with a beautiful girl who's engaged? We've all been there." She sighs to herself. Now Umi was confused.

"Being in love?" Umi tilts her head. "I don't believe I am."

Umi's response makes Kazuno laugh. She sighs after and looks at Umi. "It hurts, doesn't it?" Umi covers her heart. It did indeed hurt but she wasn't going to show anymore weakness in front of a stranger. "Acting strong is all fun and games until you can't hold it all in anymore." Kazuno pats Umi's head and walks in the direction of the Castle entrance. "Come with me. I'm assuming the meeting has already started again, so I'll cover for you."

"Eh?" Umi follows behind Kazuno.

"I don't do meetings with Royalty. Nico will get the information we need, so you and I can just relax." Commander Kazuno was strange. Nothing like her father, who was always attentive and never stopped working. But she had no choice. There was no doubt her father was going to lecture her once the meeting was over, she might as well try and get out of it.

* * *

Immediately after the meeting, Grand Summit Knights set up stations around the town to register powers. The station at the Castle went fast. Some Royalty had powers, some did not. It was unknown to Eli if her Queen, Kotori, and Nozomi had powers. At the moment, she couldn't meet with Nozomi due to her catching up with her parents. The Queen, her father, and Kotori were busy meeting with King Kashima and Prince Tatsuya. "Eli." Nico waves her hands in front of Eli's face. "Let's go find Umi."

"Right." Eli nods and they exit the Conference Chambers. "I'm really worried about her."

"Yeah me too. If Maki-chan was ever engaged, I'd be devastated. That's my girl." Nico looks up at Eli. Eli just stares at the smaller girl. "My girl who's not my girl." She sighs. "It's been hard for her lately. With her powers and all. She's afraid of hurting someone."

"That's understandable." Memories of Umi and her fight, play through Eli's mind. "How have you been with it?"

"I'm fine. My body temperature has been stable, I just need to figure out how to create fire from different parts of my body."

"Where else would you need to make fire from?" Eli raises her eyebrows. Nico lifts up one of her feet high.

"My feet. I'm thinking maybe I could use it to launch myself in the air? It wouldn't hurt to try."

"Since we're staying here for a couple days, why don't we train together? We'll get stronger."

"Sounds like a good plan. I'm totally gonna kick your ass at the Tournament of Champions though."

It was decided that the Tournament of Champions was going to be held next month at the Grand Coliseum. They had a month to prepare for it. The Captains participating really had nothing to gain from winning, it was just an excuse to fight each other in a cool setting. Eli would be lying if she said she wasn't excited. It's a chance to impress Nozomi's family.

"Wait...Where are we even going? Do you know where you're going?" Eli stops and Nico continues walking.

"Nope. But we can't just sit still." Eli nods in agreement. Then a light bulb in her mind turns on.

"Oh! Your Commander Kazuno. I need to talk to her."

"Yuu? She takes off during meetings so I have no idea where she is. She's so lazy sometimes, one day I'm gonna one-up her and take her position." Nico scoffs and stuffs her hands in her pockets.

* * *

It wasn't until after dinner time that Eli and Umi met again. She spots her sister waiting around the Great Hall. Many of the Royalty were conversing and Knights were doing the same. Maids and servants were around handing out drinks and snacks. "Umi!" Eli runs over with Nico at her side. "Where have you been?!" Eli pants and puts her arms on her shoulders.

"Sorry, Captain." An unfamiliar voice speaks up. Eli turns to find Commander Kazuno walking toward them. "She was with me."

"Commander Kazuno." Eli lets go of Umi and meets eyes with her. Kazuno's dark red eyes pierced Eli's focus. She had this look like she could see through everything.

"Yuu?" Nico snaps. "You had her this whole time?! Why didn't you say anything?" Nico gets in Kazuno's face. Her smirk drops and Eli can see her face scrunch up.

"Ehhh? Is that how you should be talking to superiors in front of others?" Kazuno's forehead hits Nico's. Both girls didn't budge.

"As if! You make me do all the dirty work, you lazy-" Kazuno suddenly grabs Nico's head and gives her a noogie. Sweat drops down Eli's head. Kazuno wasn't what she expected her to be like. But of course with the way she was acting, her father's choice of words made sense.

"Kazuno's a good person." Umi stands by Eli's side. "I'm sorry I didn't let you know sooner. She was giving me good advice."

"Is that so?" Eli asks. She looks over at Kazuno and Nico. They were both teasing each other. Kazuno crosses her arms and looks back at Eli. "Thank you, Commander." She bows her head.

"No need to thank me. But anyways, meet me in an hour. All of you." She walks away from all three girls, leaving them confused.

"Do you know what she wants?" Eli looks at Umi. She only shrugs. Eli brings Umi to the side and whispers, "Umi. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay." She replies in a low voice and looks down. She raises her head after a couple seconds, "It happens. I'll be fine, I promise."

"Umi..." Eli mutters, placing a hand on Umi's shoulder. She watches Umi clench her fist. "When you're ready to talk, I'll be here." Umi only nods in response and Nico waves at Eli to sit down.

"Drink up." Nico offers Umi a mug. It was full of an alcoholic beverage. Eli narrows her eyes at Nico who takes another mug from one of the servants behind her. "What? They're not going to do anything to us. Drinking laws don't apply to us."

"I shouldn't." Umi shakes her head. Nico only moves the mug closer until Umi sighs and takes it from her hand. Nico slides another mug toward Eli before grabbing herself one.

"Just one. It's been a long week." Nico raises her mug up for Eli and Umi to do the same. Umi glances at Eli and they both nod at each other.

"Cheers."

* * *

"Sometimes I just feel like...like not alive. You know?" Eli hiccups and drinks the rest of her mug. It was her 3rd glass. Or maybe 4th. She couldn't really remember. Next to her, Umi was laying her head on the table, only after 2 drinks. Across from her, was Nico downing another glass like nothing.

"Yeah, all the time." Nico wipes her mouth. "Man Eli, you're bad at this. Both of you." Nico laughs.

"Father doesn't-" She hiccups, "He doesn't approve. Kotori doesn't either. But they're not here right now, am I right?" Eli looks around, waiting for someone to agree with her. Nico only stares at her and Umi slightly raises her head at the mention of their Princess.

"Kotori..." She mutters before hitting her head on the table.

"Now look what you've done." Nico crosses her arms and looks at Eli who only tilts her head.

"Screw you." Eli points a finger at Nico.

"Screw you too." Nico flicks Eli's forehead and she winces.

"Ugh...Where's Nozomi..." Eli groans.

"What the hell...!" Kazuno appears and smacks the back of Nico's head. It makes Eli laugh. Kazuno sighs, "Nico help them sober up. Toshinori is busy meeting with King Tojo and his family. Pretty soon they're going to want to meet these two." Kazuno was already shaking Umi. As for Nico, she got up and got a glass of water. Then she walked over to Eli's side and held her chin.

"Ow! Nico!" Eli groans. Nico's grip tightens.

"You're just like Maki-chan. You're always so loud." Nico rolls her eyes, "Drink." Eli slightly parts her lips and finds the glass. Nico tilts the glass for Eli to drink. She takes a few small gulps before Nico dumps the rest of water on Eli's face. Some water goes up Eli's nose and she coughs. "Good lord." Eli smacks Nico away and tries to wipe her face with her gloves. "Sorry." Nico gently grabs Eli's face and wipes her with a handkerchief.

Eli looks up at Nico. She had this empty expression across her face as she cleaned Eli up. "You've seen some shit." Eli mutters.

"Yeah." Is the only thing Nico says before releasing Eli from her grip. She lightly slaps Eli's cheeks, "Feel better?"

"A little." Eli massages the sides of her head. Her mind felt fuzzy and the strong taste of alcohol was lingering in her mouth. Eli looks around for Umi. Kazuno was doing the same to Umi but there was no hope for her. Umi was gone. Eli can see Kazuno sigh and look at Nico for help. Nico only sighs and scans the room once more.

"Rin!" Nico calls for the orange haired girl. Rin appears out of nowhere.

"Rin reporting for duty nya!" Rin replies. She had some cookie crumbs on her face, making Eli giggle.

"Could you take Umi to bed? She's not feeling so well."

"Roger that!" Rin glances at Eli who only waves her off, and she heads over to Umi. "C'mon Umi-chan."

"Get your shit together, King Grouchy is coming." Nico lightly slaps Eli again. Eli looks to the direction that Rin came from and finds Nozomi and her family approaching, with her father. Warning bells go off in her mind. Kazuno passes her to greet them.

"Oh no..." Eli mutters. She quickly pinches herself. "Ow." And then smacks her cheeks. "Ow."

"Greetings, Tojo Royalty." Kazuno bows her head. "And Toshinori-chan."

"Enough with the foolishness, Kazuno." Eli can hear her father. She can feel sweat building up.

"Aw, since when did we become so distant? We used to be best friends, y'know."

"Excuse this buffoon. She's only useful in combat."

Kazuno only sighs and shakes her head. "Nico. Let's go." She bows her head and walks away. Nico only glances at Eli before departing. Eli nervously swallows at she meets Tojo Masayuki's gaze. He looked unimpressed with the sight before him. Eli quickly stands and bows.

"This is my daughter, Eli. She's an excellent soldier and is a Captain of her own squad within our Royal Guard.

"...It's an honor to meet you." Eli keeps her head bowed. She didn't want to say much more. She was drunk in front of her father and in front of the parents of the girl she wished to be with. This was a bad- no, _horrible_ time to drink.

"Hmm. A good candidate if what you say is true, then she might be worth recruiting. Let's see how she does during the Tournament." Eli stops all movement.

"Recruiting? Me?" She mutters. Then she would move to the Tojo Kingdom. And then she would be able to see Nozomi more often. And perhaps maybe even live with Nozomi and-

"Don't get ahead of yourself." His voice makes sweat drop down the side of Eli's face. "Raise your head." She nervously swallows and looks up at him. He gives her a menacing look. His green eyes pierced Eli and all thoughts that were running through her head about how screwed she was, stopped. It was at this moment she felt both judged and embarrassed. If Nozomi's father could look at her this way, Eli hopes that Nozomi would never look at her like this as well. "Toshinori. I didn't think your child would be so pathetic." King Tojo laughs and walks away.

"My apologies." Her father looks at her in disappointment and walks with him. Queen Tojo looks at the both of them and shakes her head.

"I'm sorry, he's always like that." She speaks. She takes a step closer to Eli and grabs one of Eli's hands.

"Huh..?" Is all she can say. Queen Tojo was basically an older looking Nozomi. She shared the same long purple hair except for the green eyes that Eli loved, and now feared so much. She gives Eli an apologetic look.

"Mother, you're embarrassing her." Nozomi speaks up. Queen Tojo lets go of Eli's hand and takes a step back. She chuckles at looks at Nozomi.

"Nozomi has told me all about you." She smiles at Eli. Once again, Eli nervously swallows.

"O-Oh." Eli laughs awkwardly. "So she knows about us? I thought Nozomi said they couldn't know. Good lord what a me-"

"He may not look it, but my husband is grateful for you. We're so happy that Nozomi was left under your care, Captain Ayase. If anything were to happen to our little girl, we wouldn't know what to do."

"Mother!" Nozomi pouts. Her cheeks were turning pink. "Now you're embarrassing me..." Queen Tojo laughs and pats her daughter's head.

"I'll let you two converse. I've got to check on your father before he starts another fight." She nods to Eli and begins walking away.

All Eli could do was stare. She lets out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Jeez..." Nozomi shyly looks at the ground and then at Eli. An embarrassed Nozomi was a sight Eli would love to see more often. "Let's um...let's go over there." Nozomi looks around and grabs Eli's arm to lead her to a less crowded part of the hall. Eli starts to feel a little dizzy. She can feel Nozomi hug her arm tighter. She notices Nozomi sniffing her. "Elichi? Is that...?" Nozomi narrows her eyes at Eli.

"Uh.." Eli mutters. Nozomi makes a face at her and Eli's eyes widen and she looks at the ground.

"Elichi..!" Nozomi gasps. "You were drunk in front of them..!" Nozomi lightly hits Eli's arm.

"I-I'm sorry?" Eli massages her head and Nozomi tilts her head in confusion.

"Is that a question or are you trying to apologize?" She puts her hand on her hips. Suddenly, Eli's ears begin to ring and she can only see Nozomi's lips moving.

"Huh.." Eli narrows her eyes in confusion. Nozomi rolls her eyes and shakes her head. She feels Nozomi take her arm again and she lets Nozomi lead her away.

* * *

Nozomi leads Eli to a bedroom. For maybe the first time in her lifetime, Eli's mind fills with inappropriate thoughts. "A-Are we going to make out?" Eli blurts out. Nozomi stops in her tracks and gives Eli a look. She looked in deep thought for a couple seconds before smirking at the blonde.

"You don't deserve any kisses from me at the moment." Nozomi ushers Eli onto the bed. "Now lay down. I'd rather have you here than out there making a fool of yourself."

"But...I want kiss..." Eli pouts and turns her backside to Nozomi. Nozomi giggles.

"Wait here." Eli can hear her footsteps. It slowly fades away as the door closes behind her.

"Hmph." Eli sighs. Her mind went blank. She felt like she was falling. "Woah..." Eli tries to move around to stop herself from falling and feels herself hit the floor suddenly. "Ouch." Her right arm throbs and she hisses at the pain. She closes her eyes and curls up on the floor.

"In here, Yoshino-san." Eli can hear Nozomi's voice.

"Nozomi...?" Eli groans.

"Oh dear." An old woman's voice speaks. "Nozomi-chan, would you help me lift her up?"

"Of course."

Eli feels hands touching her and she feels herself flying. She didn't remember when she got so tired. She tries to open her eyes but they don't comply. She can only listen to her surroundings.

"Nozomi-chan...You've truly brought me a mess."

"I'm sorry, Yoshino-san."

"I never said it was bad." The voice, assuming it's Yoshino, giggles. "Oh how I've missed you, Elichika."

* * *

Author's Note:  
hi all, i've been busy (I just started college) so i haven't been able to update much...but i'll do my best to get out a chapter at least once or twice a month! i made a tumblr( yuzukikun) for my fics so feel free to ask me anything on there or maybe even give me more fic ideas/suggestions or ask about my progress on this one. feedback is always appreciated!


	10. The Start

"Ugh..." Eli groans. Her head was pounding. She didn't understand why it hurt so much. Just what the hell was she doing before this?

Wait a second...

Eli slowly sits up. She finds herself alone in an empty bedroom. Eli rubs her eyes and holds her hand against her head. She winces as her head pounds faster. She groans once more and lays back down. Once the headache settles, she tries again. Now sitting up, Eli scans the room. Her uniform jacket was hanging on the closet door and her boots were placed at the edge of the bed. She scoots over to put on her boots. At the corner of her eye, Eli notices the glass of water on the desk. She downs the glass of water like nothing, "Phew." She breaths out. Placing the glass back down, Eli notices a note.

"Please eat something when you wake up. - Princess Nozomi."

* * *

The dining hall wasn't busy at all, she might've come after breakfast. She didn't care about eating alone. She just wanted to fill her empty stomach and get rid of the headache.

As she eats, she tries to recall the events of the night before. _"Kotori is engaged. Umi's sad but won't be honest about it. Nico encouraged both of us to get drunk. I met Nozomi's parents-"_ Eli spits out her drink, alerting the few Knights that were in the dining hall. _"I met Nozomi's parents while I was drunk?!"_

Eli's stomach drops. How disgraceful. She should just jump off the tallest tower instead of living anymore. How embarrassing to both her and her father. Her chance at a good impression is long gone now. "Way to go Elichika..." Eli angrily bites the bread that was in her hand. "Wait a second." She stops chewing. "Elichika...? Why did that pop in my head?" Eli rubs the sides of her head.

Elichika was a nickname given to her by her late grandmother. Since then, Eli has shut it out of her mind.

 _"Oh how I've missed you, Elichika."_

Eli drops her piece of bread. Her eyes widen. "What the hell was that?" She assumes its got something to do with her hangover, so Eli decides to let it go. She shakes her head. She's already wasted enough time by sleeping in and taking her time eating. Hangover or not, she has a duty.

* * *

Eli wanders around the Castle. Queen Minami nor Kotori weren't in their rooms. She couldn't find her father or Umi either. Not even Nozomi. Anyone she asked had no idea where they were. Eli stops walking and leans against the nearest wall. She sighs, _"Where is everyone?"_ The Grand Summit was very new to Eli. She had no idea where anything was.

 _"I wonder how Alisa is doing..."_ The Minami Castle was quite overwhelming to Eli at first, so she could imagine Alisa feeling the same. But she was alone this time, because Eli had Umi to wander around with. _"Come to think of it...I don't know if Alisa has powers either...I hope she'll be alright."_ Eli rubs the sides of her head in worry. Hopefully Alisa didn't get anything as complicated as her's or Umi's powers. Being away from home during all this doesn't feel right to Eli.

"Ah, Captain Ayase. There you are." A voice calls out to her. Eli turns her head to spot Kazuno waving at her. Finally someone familiar.

"Commander Kazuno." Eli bows her head.

"Good to see you out and about. We were worried you weren't going to get up today. Come with me, we already started training."

"We?" Eli raises an eyebrow.

"As of right now, it's Nico, Erena, and Umi. You're an elemental, you should stay and train with us for awhile."

"Oh yeah, Nico did mention something like that..." Eli thinks back. "Okay. I'll come."

"Good." Kazuno motions for Eli to follow her. "It took a lot to convince Toshinori to let you stay."

"You spoke to my father?"

"Yeah. He's a stubborn bastard, but I know how to painstakingly get through to him."

A light bulb switches on in Eli's mind. "Oh!" Eli digs her hands into her jacket pockets. She pulls out the letter from Nakamura. "I'm supposed to deliver this to you."

"Oh? From who?" Kazuno scratches the side of her head in confusion.

"My father's old friend. Nakamura Yumi-san." Eli holds out the letter for Kazuno to take but she only stares at it. Eli waits a couple seconds, but Kazuno never reaches for it. The expression on Kazuno's face makes Eli worried. She could see how the letter made her stressed. She wouldn't grab it. "C-Commander?"

"Oh...I'll take it." She hesitantly takes the letter. She lets out a deep breath. Just what does that letter contain and why is she so freaked out?

"Uh...I'm not sure what's written in there but it seemed very important to Nakamura-san. Please read it." Eli bows to Kazuno. "I owe her so much yet this was the only thing she asked me to do for her. Please."

There's a long pause, but Eli keeps her head bowed. "Wait." Kazuno speaks up. "You said Nakamura. She's not married..?" Eli raises her head.

"No she is not."

More confusion spreads across Kazuno's face but she shakes her head. "Alright. I'll read it when I have some time." She tucks the letter safely in her uniform jacket. She fixes her cap before clearing her throat. "Let's go."

Eli follows Kazuno outside the Castle walls. Eli was taken to what she assumes is the training grounds. It was snowing, but Eli didn't feel too bothered. Eli could tell Kazuno was shivering under her cape but Eli was just fine even with her cape on.

As they approached the training grounds, Eli could see a circle where snow must've been melted. Four figures could be seen inside the circle. Now outside the circle, Eli could see Nico meditating. It was a controlled ring of fire formed by the smaller girl. Erena and Umi could be seen sparring. And the last person was just sitting there on one of the tree stumps. They appeared to be wearing a commander uniform. Perhaps maybe a commander from another kingdom?

"Open a path for them, Nico." The unknown commander yells. A small path opens for Eli and Kazuno to walk through. The commander jumps off the tree stump and approaches Eli and Kazuno. "There you are." The commander lifts their head up, revealing them self to be a smirking Kazuno.

"Eh?" Eli jumps back and lands on her butt. She stares as the Kazuno she arrived with, walks over to stand next to the other one. They were completely identical. "Two Commanders?! Does Commander Kazuno have a twin..?"

"We said the same thing." Erena stands above Eli and offers a hand. Eli grabs it and Erena helps her up. Umi walks over and pats Eli's shoulder.

"They're both Kazuno-san." Umi speaks up.

"Huh...I don't get it." Eli holds her head. "Am I still drunk? Seeing double?"

Both Kazunos laugh. The first Kazuno grabs the letter from her jacket and hands it to the other Kazuno. "Oh a letter? Thanks." The first Kazuno nods and suddenly vanishes, leaving behind a small cloud.

"EHHHH?" Eli yells.

"That's my power." Kazuno laughs. "I have the ability to create clones of myself. I call it, Multiply. So far, I can only make about two perfect clones. It's still pretty difficult." She lets out a deep breath.

"What the..." Eli mutters. "That's so cool..."

"Right?" Kazuno reaches her arms into the air to stretch. "But now's not the time for chitchat. I brought you here to train."

"Oh right."

"For now, I'm thinking you all might need to extend the amount of time you can use your abilities. Or maybe control them better? I'm not sure about you guys but it's what I've observed from Nico."

"Screw you!" Nico yells.

"Quiet. Keep concentrating." Kazuno jumps back onto the tree stump. "I'm just here to supervise. Do what you need to, just don't kill each other."

* * *

Nico and Eli decided to train together, since their powers are opposites. Eli decided to work on making ice faster and much stronger than before. Nico wanted to work on controlling the heat levels of her fire. First, Eli works on creating stronger ice walls. Once she gets the hang of making them stronger, she can work on speed. As Eli creates ice walls, Nico will melt them as fast as she can, while keeping the fire under control, as to keep Eli and the others safe from burns.

As for Umi and Erena, Erena had trouble controlling her ability. It wasn't like the other elemental abilities, where they could just create from their body. She had to use her surroundings. Umi suggested taking rocks from the ground and manipulating small stuff until she could better control it. For Umi, she wanted to see if she could enhance her attack power evenly distributing lightning throughout her body. Umi insisted that Erena throw whatever she could at Umi, so she could destroy what came her way. Umi believes it'll help her maintain energy at certain points in her body until she can store energy throughout her entire body.

And as for Kazuno, she quietly practiced creating clones. Eli could see the failed creation of a third clone. The third clone looked pale in color and much more fragile looking than the first two. After awhile, she just meditated while having the other two clones spar with each other.

Eventually, Maki joined the group. She took Nico's old place and tried to perfect her ring of fire. It kept everyone warm but sometimes her power would waver and it would get too hot or too cold. Since Nico was the only one who could really help Maki, they often took breaks to check on her. "I don't get it!" Maki yells, while angrily running her hands through her hair.

"You've got to relax more. Yelling won't make it easier." Nico lays a hand on her shoulder. Maki instantly smacks her hand away and turns away from Nico.

"Don't tell me what to do." Maki walks away and walks over to one of the equipment shacks. She was having issues controlling her power. She didn't have any prior training due to her being Royalty, which makes this more difficult for her. Princesses don't normally get trained to fight so Eli could kind of understand her frustration.

"Jeez." Nico crosses her arms.

"Should've kept your mouth shut." Eli turns around to find Kazuno yawning.

"Not now, Yuu." Nico clenches her fist.

Eli realized that Nico and Kazuno were definitely close. They had a sibling bond and that usually meant being overly mean to each other. But these two were different. They constantly talked down on each other and threaten to beat each other up. And right now Eli had this bad feeling in her gut. Kazuno was literally about to add to the fire and Eli was too close for comfort.

Sensing the hostility between each other, Eli slowly backs away to safety, nearing the two voices of reason. "Just let her cool off." Was the last thing she heard from Kazuno.

Umi and Erena were taking a break as well. They sat together outside the equipment shack. Eli didn't know Erena very well, they barely interacted but Umi seemed to get along with her well. Eli noticed they both were kind of the same, but maybe Erena was a bit more confident in herself when it came to social events and girls. "Hello, Captain Ayase." Erena pats the spot next to her. Eli takes the offer and sits down beside Erena.

"There's no need to address me so formally, Captain Todo." Eli chuckles.

"Alright. Let's leave out the formalities shall we, Eli?"

"Indeed, Erena."

"How is training on your end?" Umi asks.

"It's going fine. I'm a little tired but I'm getting stronger, little by little. How about you guys?"

"I can only focus my strength at one limb at a time." Umi looks down at her hands.

"I have to concentrate more. My thoughts keep getting the best of me and it's ruining my training." Erena sighs.

Eli sensed some sadness behind her words. "We'll be here for you." Is all Eli can think to say.

Erena's expression softens. "Thank you. I'm looking forward to working with you these next few weeks." She stands up and brushes off the snow that landed on her shoulders. "I'm going to meditate."

"Okay." Eli and Umi reply. She walks away, leaving the sisters alone.

Eli clears her throat. "Umi." She knows that if Eli bothers her too much, Umi won't want to talk. The support is there for Umi, Eli just needs to make sure she knows that.

"Eli." Umi replies.

"You doing okay?" Eli stares at the snowy land in front of them.

"I'm alright."

"I'll always be here for you too, Umi. When you feel ready to talk, I'll be waiting. Until then, let's work hard to get stronger." Eli stands up and puts her hand on Umi's head. She gives Umi and noogie, messing up her hair. Her cap fell off, so Eli grabbed it and sloppily placed it on Umi's head before walking away.

* * *

Kazuno decided to wrap up training a little after lunch. Maki and Nico were annoyed at each other, so they couldn't focus. Erena also couldn't focus enough. And Umi. After watching them all struggle that much, Kazuno couldn't bear to watch them anymore, "We'll pick it up again tomorrow. Go get some rest and think about what you want to work on next." Kazuno dismissed everyone.

Before leaving, Nico whispered to Eli, "Let's practice in the courtyard tonight." Eli gave her a nod of approval.

The walk back to the castle was quiet. Maki and Kazuno were walking together in the far back. Umi and Erena were walking together in the middle, leaving Nico and Eli in the front. How awkward.

Once the girls returned to the Castle, Umi had left with Erena, to help Princess Tsubasa with some research. Kazuno accompanied Maki to her to the Conference Chambers, leaving Eli and Nico together once more. "I suppose we should patrol together. The Royalty seem to be meeting again, but we're not needed again, aren't we?" Eli asks.

"I guess not. Patrol it is." Nico tugs on her cape, to make it look nicer.

* * *

As Eli accompanied Nico around the Castle, she could tell that something was bothering her. She had this look of worry across her face every few moments before her expression shifted into fierce Captain mode, and Eli didn't want to ignore it. "Hey, Nico..."

"Huh?" Nico replies, keeping her face forward.

"Well...It looks like you're bothered by something. Did you uh..." Eli scratches her cheek, "Would you like to talk to me about it?"

"...Heh." Nico stops in her tracks. "I guess I'm no good at keeping a straight face sometimes." She sighs. "It's just about Maki."

"Oh, Princess Maki." Eli nods. "About the stuff you said earlier?"

"Yeah a little I guess." Nico sighs once more and lets herself fall on her back, into the cold snow. "I'm just stressed you know."

Knowing the cold wouldn't bother her, Eli falls beside Nico. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." There's a short pause before Nico starts again. "Have you taken the time to just think about what the hell happened to us? We actually could've been dead."

"Yeah..." Eli was reminded many times by Nozomi. If it weren't for Umi, Eli would've been frozen in ice. The girls were honestly all lucky to have survived what they were put through. "I still can't believe such a thing happened."

"I know we're Captains and all but...We're still kids."

"And it's only going to get harder from here. But we're strong. That's why we're called Captains. The world is going through a drastic change but lets use this opportunity to advance ourselves...So we can protect our loved ones." Eli clenches her fist. _"Nozomi..."_

"Right." Nico nods in agreement. "I've got to do my job as the Captain of the Maki-chan Defense Squad." She smirks. "Thanks, Eli."

"We're the future. Whatever we do now with these powers, set the laws for the future. Let's do something great." Eli clenches her fist and smirks at Nico. She crosses her arms and snickers.

"Dummy. Of course."

"Elichi!" Nozomi yells from afar. Eli turns and spots the purple haired girl running towards her. She jumps into Eli's arms.

"Nozomi!" Eli wraps her arms around the purple haired girl. "I was looking for you this morning." Nozomi kisses Eli's cheek, causing both girls to blush.

"I'm sorry, I had Princess duties." Nozomi cups Eli's cheek.

"Whoa...Nozomi we shouldn't be touchy out in the open..." Eli scratches at her cheek.

"I wanted to be touchy last night..." Nozomi whispers in Eli's ear, making the blonde shiver.

"N-Nozomi!"

Nico clears her throat, reminding both girls of her presence. "O-Oh! Nico..." Eli laughs awkwardly and Nozomi steps back and smirks at Nico.

"Ah, Nicochi. Glad to see you're doing fine." Nozomi smiles. Eli slightly tilts her head in confusion, _"Nicochi..?"_

"Whatever, Nozomi." Nico crosses her arms. "I thought you were going to be careful around here. Because of your parents."

"They're still in the meeting. But the other Princesses and I got to leave early." She gives Nico a playful wink and turns back to Eli. "Shall we get something to eat?"

"Y-Yeah." Eli replies. She spots the twin-tailed girl walking away with her hands in her pocket. "Nico? Are you going to join us?"

"Nah. I'm gonna do a little research." She waves her hand and continues walking.

"Bye, Nicochi!" Nozomi waves her hands. She looks at Eli once more, "Let's go, I'm hungry!"

"Right." Eli walks together with Nozomi towards the Castle entrance. She takes off her uniform jacket and places it on Nozomi's shoulders. "Cold?"

"Thanks, Elichi." She tugs on the jacket and smiles.

"So...Nicochi?"

"Maki-chan and I are very close. So we played a lot together as kids and naturally, Nicochi was around and she became my friend too."

"Ah. I see." Eli nods. The knights at the entrance opened the door for Eli and Nozomi. Inside, Nozomi handed Eli back her jacket and they made their way to the Great Hall.

* * *

Kotori was seen sitting together with Prince Tatsuya. Maki was at another table, along with Hanayo and Rin. Honoka, Tsubasa, and Anju were spotted walking over to Maki's table, joining them. "Elichi, lets go sit with them." Nozomi tugs at Eli's sleeve. But looking at Kotori, she looked bored and tired.

"Sure. But I must check in with Kotori-chan." Eli clears her throat. Nozomi nods and joins the other girls. _"Okay...Don't be weird."_ As Eli approaches Kotori and her fiance, she could see her Princess light up at the sight of her Captain.

"Eli-chan!" Kotori stands from her seat.

"My lady." Eli bows. Tatsuya stands as well.

"A-Ah. I haven't introduced you yet. This is Captain Ayase Eli. She's one of my personal Knights and close friends." Kotori motions at Eli and she bows once more.

"I see. Good to meet you, Captain Ayase." Tatsuya replies. "So how long have you been a Knight?"

"Since I was 14."

"They allowed a 14 year old to become a Knight in your Kingdom?" He tilts his head.

"Eli-chan's father is Commander Ayase. So naturally she was trained since she was very little and they made an exception for her and...Umi-chan." Kotori gets quiet at the mention of Umi.

"Uh- Princess." Eli clears her throat again, "I was wondering if I could have a moment with you in private."

"Ah, yes. Excuse me, Tatsuya-kun." Kotori nods to Eli and they exit the Great Hall.

Once outside, Kotori lets out a breath of relief. "So what was it that you needed to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. You looked like you needed a break." Eli dusts off her jacket sleeve.

"R-Really?!" Kotori groans. "Oh no, I hope it wasn't obvious..."

"Don't worry, Kotori-chan. I've known you for so long that I just know when you're tired." Eli pats her troubled Princess's head. Kotori keeps her head down.

"...Is Umi-chan okay...?" Kotori says in a low voice.

"...Umi will be fine. I'm going to take care of her." Eli replies.

"That's...good." Eli can hear Kotori's voice crack. Kotori grabs the front of Eli's jacket and brings her head to Eli's chest. Eli puts her hand on the back of Kotori's head and uses her other hand to hold onto Kotori's shoulder. Small sniffles can be heard.

"So there's nothing you can do..?" Eli quietly asks.

"No...I have to marry him." She begins to sob quietly. Hearing Kotori cry makes Eli's heart ache. It hurt to know how much both her and Umi were feeling about each other.

"...I'm going to take care of you too, Kotori-chan." Eli listens as her Princess silently sobs to herself.

This whole situation was messed up to Eli. She knew how much they loved each other. If anyone actually took the time to know them personally, its so obvious how in love they are. But unfortunately, that isn't an option for those girls because of expectations. No one can stand in the way of power. That's the whole reason why a Princess marries a Prince. To keep their family wealthy and powerful. And deep down Eli knew she would have to face the same situation with Nozomi. Maybe even sooner, considering that she's close to turning 18. That wasn't a thought Eli needed to think about. She had to comfort Kotori and be a good friend.

Kotori tightens her grip on Eli's jacket and Eli lightly rubs her back. For once, she had no idea what to say. Saying "It will be okay" doesn't sound like the right thing to say, especially when she's not engaged to the person she truly loves. "I..." Kotori starts. "Th-Thank you, Eli-chan..." Kotori breaths out. "I have to be strong from this point on." She lifts her head and wipes her tears. Eli quickly takes out a handkerchief and offers it to her Princess. She takes it and clears her face of tears.

"It's okay to be sad about it. Don't hold it all in, okay? You can come always come to me...and if not, then Nozomi."

"Thank you, Eli-chan. I'll be sure to remember that."

* * *

After lunch, Eli and Nozomi wander around the Castle together. Since she was assigned to Nozomi for this trip, she was technically doing her job. From afar, it looks like Eli's escorting Nozomi, but they were really just hanging out talking about dumb stuff. "Hey, I just had a _cool_ idea." Eli smirks and Nozomi rolls her eyes.

"Oh yeah?" Nozomi replies.

"How about we go outside and play in the snow? I bet I could make a huge snowman with my powers."

"And I bet I could get hypothermia first."

"Aah, you don't want to come out?"

"...Let me change first."

* * *

"Aaaaah!"

"Nozomi..!"

"Elichi!"

Nozomi's grip on Eli tightens. As their speed slows down, Eli can feel Nozomi's breath on her ear. "You okay?" Eli asks.

"Y-Yeah..." She rests her head on Eli's back. "That was scary."

"Man, Nozomi. I can't believe you've never gone sledding before!" Eli helps Nozomi up and they fall together on the snowy ground. "But I suppose it was a really big hill we went down."

"I thought we were going to get hurt! I thought I was going to slip off your ice sled." Nozomi lets out a breath of relief. "But it was fun."

"Want to go again?"

"Maybe in a little bit, I'm a little tired. Let's build a snowman as I catch my breath." Nozomi sits on her knees and begins piling up snow together.

"Alright Princess. Whatever you say." Eli joins her and helps roll snowballs.

"Have you thought about making snow from your hands?"

"Huh...Not really I guess." Eli looks down at her hands. She empties her mind and concentrates on making snow from her fingertips.

"Close your eyes it might help."

"Okay." Eli can hear Nozomi quietly chuckling. Suddenly, she feels a snowball hit her face and Nozomi can't contain her laugh.

"N-Nozomi!" Eli quickly wipes away the snow from her face. Nozomi quickly runs to the nearest tree to hide behind. It was a tall skinny tree, a terrible hiding spot. Eli begins making a pile of snowballs. "I'm going to get you, Nozomi!" Eli tries to quietly step in the snow, as to not give away her location. Right as Eli was closing in on the tree Nozomi was hiding behind, she jumps out and puts her hands up.

"Wait!" Nozomi yells.

"What now? You give up?" Eli smirks.

"No." Nozomi shakes her head. "I just have one thing to say."

"And that is?"

"You lose, Elichi!" Nozomi grabs the tree and shakes it, making all the snow that was piled on the branches fall onto Eli. She falls on her stomach, defeated by Nozomi. "Heh heh heh." Nozomi chuckles.

Eli groans and slowly lifts her head. "Well played. I accept the outcome." Eli breathlessly laughs and Nozomi sits down next to her. Eli sits up and Nozomi brushes off the snow from the blonde's shoulders. "You know. I never got to ask but...Did you ever find out if you had a power?"

Nozomi slowly nods in response. "I haven't really been able to test it out." Nozomi scratches her cheek.

"What is it? Can I help?" Eli asks. "Wow I can't wait to see..."

"It's just um...predictions?" Nozomi awkwardly laughs.

"Predictions?"

"Here. Hold your hands out." Nozomi waits for Eli to hold her hands out. Nozomi takes Eli's hands in her own and closes her eyes. She closes her eyes and stays silent for a couple seconds. "Hmm. It's fuzzy but...you will regain something good today?" Nozomi tilts her head.

"Uh...Are you asking me or telling me?" Eli laughs.

"I haven't had much practice." Nozomi pouts and crosses her arms. Eli grabs one of Nozomi's hands and moves the glove out of the way, to place a kiss on her hand.

"I like your power." Eli smirks at Nozomi. She sees the other girl's cheeks grow red. "It reminds me of fortunes. My grandmother used to read mine and Umi's fortunes a lot. She said we would become powerful but also be bad at cooking. Maybe the cooking part was about the time I burnt dinner but whatever." They both chuckle. "I bet you couldn't predict this." Eli grabs a handful of snow and tries to place it on Nozomi's head, but is interrupted by a kiss on the lips.

"I could." Nozomi smirks as she pulls away from the kiss, leaving Eli dumbfounded. "I can also read fortunes. Maybe I'll read yours someday." Nozomi shrugs, "Let's go back. I'm cold." Nozomi stands up and begins to walk away. Eli stands and creates another ice sled.

"Hop on."

* * *

"Where have you _been_?" Eli's father snaps at her once they return to the Castle.

"Princess Nozomi wanted to have a look around outside the Castle, Commander." Eli clears her throat. He sighs.

"Just...Let us know where you're going to be. Princess Nozomi, your parents were worried about you."

"Forgive me, Commander Ayase. I will return to them at once." Nozomi bows her head.

"Don't worry, Princess Nozomi. We were just worried...as parents." He lightens his tone and facial expression. "Forgive me for raising my voice. Could you excuse us, Princess?"

"Of course." Nozomi nods at them both and leaves. Eli can feel her stomach drop. She was about to get yelled at.

He clears his throat. "Eli."

"Yes, Commander?" Eli would be lying if she said she wasn't scared.

"...I have received some news. Come with me."

"Eh...?" Eli's mind goes blank as she watches her father's back grow farther away. She shakes her head and follows behind him. "News? Like what?"

"It's...It's easier to just see for yourself." He sounded stressed. Whatever the news was, didn't seem to be good. "It might be confusing at first but...It's real."

"Huh?" They stop in front of someone's quarters. Eli's father knocks on the door a couple times before entering. He enters first, and Eli follows behind him.

Inside the room, she can see Umi speaking with an elderly woman. They seem to be in an engaging conversation. Umi didn't seem to look troubled at all, it was like she was speaking with an old friend. Once Umi and the elderly woman are alerted of Eli's presence, they both stop speaking. The elderly woman stands up and so does Umi. Once Eli meets eyes with the woman, she instantly feels a wave of nostalgia. Staring back at her, were icy blue eyes just like her own. Just like her father before her, and his mother before him. The eyes she would never forget, full of love and care, her grandmothers.

"Elichika." She opens her arms. Her voice was something Eli could never forget either. Especially using that nickname, there was no doubt it was her grandmother. She didn't know how, but she didn't care, she was here now and Eli rushes into her arms. Upon touching the woman, Eli knew it was real. The warmth was real and Eli was holding onto it.

"Grandmother..." Eli feels tears forming in her eyes.

"Fear not, Elichika. I'm not going anywhere." She feels her grandmother's hand on her head. She tightens her hold on her grandmother.

"You're stealing all the hug time from me." Umi finally says and wraps her arms around both Eli and their grandmother.

"I don't know how but I don't care. I'll hug you forever grandmother." Eli and Umi start sniffling.

"There there, my strong girls..." She pats both of their heads. "Are you going to join us, Toshinori?"

Without missing a beat, their father joins them in the group hug.

Finally when they all settled down, was when their grandmother would explain to them the truth. Their father had to excuse himself because he had duties to attend to, leaving the girls. "Sit now. I will tell you the truth, about what happened to me." She ushers for both girls to sit down. Once they are seated, she clears her throat. "I did indeed get sick. When your mother and I made it to the Tojo Kingdom for treatment, the cure was not completed yet. We were separated for a few days, but when I found out about your mother..." She grows quiet. Eli swallows and looks at the ground. "I had given up. But the doctors had not given up on me...As I was recuperating, I met young Princess Nozomi."

"Nozomi..?" Eli raises one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"She was not supposed to be where I was. Because I was sick! But there she was, wandering around the kingdom, all alone. She came to visit me regularly and I told her stories. I taught her about fortune telling. Seeing her eyes light up and how happy she was warmed my old heart. I could see how lonely she was and how special she is. I didn't want her to be neglected, I wanted to raise her like how I raised you both. One day the Queen had been visiting the sick that were recuperating when she caught Nozomi with me. She told me that if I recovered, I could have a job being Nozomi's maid, seeing how much Nozomi loved to visit me. And...I took it."

"So...You were in the Tojo Kingdom the whole time?" Umi asks and she nods.

"Why didn't you let us know you were alive? We...We were _heartbroken_ , grandmother." Eli clutches her jacket.

"It was foolish of me to have not said anything. I knew that your father would find a way to bring me back home, but I just could've leave Princess Nozomi like that..." She sighs. "I regret it. Seeing how your father became breaks my heart. Seeing you two now only makes me think that...that the Young Mistress could've turned out like that as well if it weren't for me...I am truly sorry that I chose someone else over you. My own family..." She bows her head to Eli and Umi. "Truly the Ayase name has been sullied."

"Grandmother..." Both of them look at each other. Eli didn't know what to say. Their grandmother had left them for someone else, although with good intentions, it led to the downfall of her own family.

"Girls...I do not expect you to forgive me. But I want you to know that I am proud of the both of you. I will dedicate whatever time I have left of this life to guide you all, including your father and Alisa."

"I...I'm sure Alisa would like that. She will be happy to see you." Eli softens her expression and meets eyes with her grandmother. She could tell that she had been beating herself up about it. "It was hard, but if you say you will change...Then we will accept it. Please help father."

"I agree as well. If we've learned anything these past few years...If someone is willing to change for good, then we will accept." Umi nods. "It must've been hard being away from home, grandmother."

"It was. I'll always be sorry for not being around to help. I hope you both know that." She reaches for their hands. Eli and Umi grab one of her hands and hold it. She was frailer than before, due to her old age. "I'll make it up to you both."

They sit together in silence. The father that neglected his children had begun to change for the better. The grandmother they believed to have passed away had abruptly and miraculously returned. It seems the recovery of the Ayase family will take some time, but with the help of grandmother, it doesn't seem totally impossible.

* * *

"I'd like to stay for longer, but I have matters of my own to attend to." Umi stands and dusts herself off. The girls and their grandmother were catching up.

"Of course. I'll be around so don't worry about missing me." Grandmother pats Umi's head. "Work hard."

"I always do." Umi gives her a soft smile. She meets eyes with Eli. "I'll be meeting with Princess Tsubasa and Honoka. You should join us if you have time."

"Okay, I'll stop by." Eli nods. "See you later."

Umi exits the room quietly. The return of her grandmother definitely lifted her spirits. It was a surprise she was never expecting. She was a little sad she had to leave early, but she had work to do. Important work.

Upon arriving to the Grand Summit, Princess Tsubasa had mentioned doing research about the prophecy. She had requested that Honoka assist her, and Erena would come in from time to time to help. Since Umi had grown close with Erena in such a short time, Erena invited her to help, so Umi spent her free time helping Princess Tsubasa. Eventually Commander Kazuno poked her head in the research as well and started to help, bringing in Nico.

When Umi arrived to Tsubasa's study, Honoka was spotted hovering over Tsubasa. "Ah, Umi-chan's here." Honoka turns to Umi and waves for her to walk over.

"Good evening, Vice-Captain." Tsubasa replies. "Take a look at this. Grandfather found the continuation for the prophecy. I've been translating it for a few hours and so far it looks like...there are special ruins for each element?"

"Ruins?" Umi scans over the old scroll. She couldn't understand a thing. It seemed like that scroll contained symbols too advanced for Umi, since Tsubasa only gave her a book that went over basic symbols. Umi could only transcribe the simple symbols, so Tsubasa could finish it off.

"But the thing is..." Tsubasa gently places the scroll back on her desks and sighs, "There seems to be more elements. Along with sub-elements."

"There's more than just fire, lightning, ice, and earth?" Umi asks. Tsubasa only nods in response. She looked tired, Umi was definitely going take over from here.

"Yeah. Not only that...But there are usually more than one user of the element." Tsubasa runs a hand through her short hair. "We'll have to monitor the meteors that landed near the Nishikino Kingdom."

"Right right, but Tsubasa-chan you need rest." Honoka places her hands on Tsubasa's shoulders.

"Let me study for another hour."

"Noooo!" Honoka shakes her head. "You said that a couple hours ago! Let's go and get some fresh cold air." Honoka was already dragging Tsubasa out of the room.

Tsubasa could only shake her head, "Okay...Vice-Captain Sonoda, could you finish what you can?"

"Of course, Princess. Please get some rest." Umi bows her head.

"I'll bring you back some snacks, Umi-chan!" Honoka waves at Umi before closing the door. "Alright, Tsubasa-chan! Let's go!"

"Right." Umi could hear Tsubasa chuckling.

"Ah, those two..." Umi mumbles as she takes a seat at the desk. Honoka seemed to be a little different around Tsubasa. Other than being a full fledged Knight, she seemed a lot happier and cheerful around Tsubasa. It wasn't a bad sight, Umi cared for Honoka and wished for her to succeed and be happy. She was her best friend after all. Deep down, Umi wished for the same to happen to her. Her heart clenches at the horrible thought. "Kotori..."

Ever since Kazuno found Umi outside the meeting yesterday, she's been giving Umi advice here and there. It was helpful advice, but she wishes it would make the pain stop completely. Umi knew not to completely hold it in, for it would drag her down until she couldn't hold it in anymore. She talked about it in small bits and pieces to both Kazuno and Erena. She had yet to speak about it fully with Honoka and Eli. Other than that, Umi had busying herself with work. She had not seen Kotori since the meeting, and refused to do so. What would happen to her if they spoke? Umi feared a complete breakdown. Especially in front of the girl she was so fond of.

Kazuno explained the feeling of love. Apparently, Kazuno's love life had not turned out well, she had been through a similar experience. So it was easy for Kazuno to relate, and Umi understood everything. Parts of her knew it was true, that she loved Kotori. But she was really afraid of admitting it. There was no way she would ever say it out loud.

Umi was glad that her father took over her duty to attend to Kotori. Tsubasa's research was the perfect alibi. Facing Kotori was something Umi did not feel ready for. _"Facing Kotori..."_ Umi's stomach drops. She felt uneasy. Umi had come to the realization that she could not run away forever. Once they return home, it would be back to her normal duties. Watching over Kotori everyday, talking with her everyday. Eating with her everyday.

Umi could hear the door open. She turned quickly to see who had opened it. Honoka appeared, and she was quietly closing the door behind her. "I know I said I would bring you a snack but I thought I'd never get a chance." Honoka laughs awkwardly.

"Honoka? I thought you were with Princess Tsubasa." Umi tilts her head.

"I was. But I saw Erena-chan and asked her to take over for me. I wanted to talk to you, Umi-chan." Honoka drags a chair over to the desk.

"About...?" Umi nervously swallows and looks down at one of the old scrolls. Honoka waves her hand over the scroll, gathering Umi's attention.

"Umi-chan...Talk to me. Ever since they announced Kotori-chan's engagement, you've been different. I haven't got the chance to really check up on you. What kind of friend would I be, if I didn't?" Honoka places her hand on Umi's shoulder. Umi sighs and looks down.

"It's hard, Honoka."

"I know it is. But I'm here for you. Please talk to me, for at least a couple minutes."

"I..." Umi looks away. It was now or never. "Okay..." She takes a deep breath.

"Take your time, Umi-chan."

"I feel...empty." Umi feels something in her throat. She tries to clear it, "I have... _feelings_." Honoka nods, waiting for the rest. "I..." She feels her cheeks start to burn and sweat starts to build up on her face. She had never admitted out loud to anyone close that she had feelings for Kotori. She had always thought it was strong admiration for Kotori. But this was different. As a girl, Umi admitting that she likes Kotori could be good or bad depending on who she was speaking to. Kazuno and Erena didn't care, because they also liked girls, but what about Honoka? What about her father?

"Hey." Honoka places a hand over Umi's. "It's okay Umi-chan. I think I'm getting what you're trying to say."

"You do?" Umi furrows her brows.

"Well...If I'm correct. You have feelings for Kotori-chan...?" Honoka says slowly.

"I...Yeah." Umi nods. "I'm sorry I just...I feel weird admitting it. Eli always knew, but I never told her, father or anyone else. It's so improper."

"It's okay Umi-chan. It doesn't matter who you love, I'm still going to support you no matter what. Even if it's Kotori-chan!" Honoka holds her fist up and smiles. "I support you both."

"I- It's just not proper at all. It was foolish of me to even have feelings in the first place. Kotori is a Princess and I'm just a Knight. And we're both girls, it would never work-"

"Hey hey hey! Not just any Knight. You are _the_ Vice-Captain, Sonoda Umi! So what if you like girls? It doesn't change the fact that you could literally put anyone in the ground. People respect you, Umi-chan. I respect you so much. And I'm going to support you no matter what, like I said earlier."

Umi feels tears build in her eyes. "H-Honoka..."

"Waaah, Umi-chan!" Honoka waves her arms frantically. "I didn't mean to make you cry!" Honoka tries to wipe Umi's tears, but Umi only chuckles.

"Thank you, Honoka." Umi lets her tears drop. "Thank you."

"Can I give you a hug?" Honoka asks. Umi nods in response and Honoka throws her arms around the blue haired girl. They laugh together for a couple minutes. Umi felt like weight was lifted from her back. Talking to Honoka really was relieving, especially since she was so close. "Don't feel bad about liking girls. To tell you the truth, I kinda think Tsubasa is cute, so we're both in the same situation." Honoka sighs.

"Ehh? Honoka you too?" Umi pulls back from the hug. Honoka only shrugs.

"Yeah but this isn't me we're talking about. I haven't got a chance to speak with Kotori since the announcement but I'm positive she doesn't want to marry him. You know why?"

"Why...?"

"Because of you."

"Me?" Umi was confused.

"Kotori-chan is my best friend. She tells me a lot of things. Well, except the engagement, but about you."

"...What about me."

"She likes you!"

Umi only frowns. This was not something she wanted to hear, Kotori was engaged to someone else and that was it.

Honoka sighs, "I'm sorry to bring this up, but she told me about the kiss."

Umi's face instantly grows red, "Honoka!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But really just...Listen. This might be the only time I give you actual good advice."

"Okay..."

"You come from the Ayase family, a family with a strong lineage of Knights, so you're already close with Royalty and nobles."

"Yeah..."

"I'm just a girl who's father owns a popular sweets shop. An outsider. It's easy to give up from your perspective, because traditions and rules have been drilled into your mind. But I'm still new and fresh in this system. There might be a way to fight this engagement."

" _No way_. It's not happening." Umi shakes her head.

"If Kotori is going to be the future Queen, she should be more upfront about how she feels. So if we can nudge her in the right direction, maybe she'll get out of it."

"It won't work. Once Queen Minami decides something, it's absolute."

"We have to _try_ , Umi-chan! If you don't give up, then I won't either." Honoka stares deeply into Umi's eyes. "Kotori won't be truly happy if she marries Prince Takano."

"Tatsuya."

"Prince Tatsuya. C'mon Umi-chan. What do you say?" Honoka holds her hand out, waiting for Umi to grab.

Umi sighs. If she decides yes, it will be very difficult. But she remembers advice Kazuno had given to her previously.

 _"I ran away from my problems. I ran away from the girl I loved because I could not see it through until the end. I regret it everyday. If you have a chance to change the outcome, then do it. Don't run away."_

Umi nods slowly and grabs Honoka's hand, "Alright. You better be giving it 110% because that's how much I'm going to put in."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for updating so late! College is killing me but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tides are turning and this is really where its about to get good. Let me know how you like the story, by leaving a comment!


End file.
